Bright Blue
by Tommyboy1331
Summary: Ren is on a race againist time, he wants to be pirate king, but first must catch up with his older brother Kanaye in 2 years, and Kanaye left about 6 years earlier!  Enter YOUR OC!  ACCEPTING CHARACTERS!
1. So it begins, a new tale

**So here's my 2nd try, I hope it's better then you first, Dahlia's creator never answered so her position is wide open.**

* * *

The day the 2nd Pirate King died would be the beginning of hell. His companions looked on in sadness. The great Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy had been captured. He was being executed in Loguetown, on the same spot as the previous pirate king. He smiled at the crowd.

"Haha! When I was much younger this…this was the spot I wanted to die at and now that my dream has been achieved, that the dreams of my nakama have been achieved I will leave you with no regrets!"

Someone in the crowd suddenly shouted out, "Where's one piece!"

Yells and cheers about the grand treasure floated through the crowd. The smile on the pirate king's face lit up once again. He chuckled to himself.

"One piece you ask? One piece…I moved. It's located in an area called the Bright Blue! Newly discovered! It'll take a lot to find One Piece! I wish all the pirates who go after it luck!"

The crowd became restless, the marines needed to end this…now. One of the marines shook his head and began to release the rope that would cause the beheading of Monkey D. Luffy. As the sharpen blade ran down, Luffy screamed, "Protect those In Need, Never Give up, and Die with a Smile! That's what it takes to be pirate king!"

The blade hit his neck and blade splattered along the edges, the 2nd Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy was dead.

* * *

Far away from the sight of the death his crew hide and watched his death on screen.

"What now?" Nami asked aloud the question on everybody's mind.

"We've achieved our dreams…so what can we do?" Chopper questioned.

"We spread along the Grandline and live our lives…this is the end of our crew, but not the end of us. Luffy would want us to live, so we will. But first we make a promise." Zoro answered. He was the only one who could answer, he was the first mate after all.

"What's that?" Sanji asked lighting a cigarette.

"Promise that we will never reveal the location of One Piece, to anyone! Even if we're tortured! Make them find it, give them a hint I suppose, but nothing big!" Zoro yelled for everyone to here.

"AGREED!" They all chanted in unison.

* * *

-Somewhere Else in the West Blue…a baby boy was born.

Taro watched his younger Kanaye sneak into the room their mother was in. He followed trying to stop him from bothering her. He was to late. By the time he was in the room Kanaye was already lumped on the bed near here looking curiously at the bundle in her arms.

"I'm sorry mother!" Taro jolted into the room and tried to pull Kanaye off.

His mother laughed, "No it's fine, sit down with us Taro."

The latter awkwardly sat on the bed with them. If his father found this they'd be dead. Then again she did ask them to sit down. While in the midst of his thoughts a small blue bundle of blankets was pushed his way.

"Go ahead! Hold your brand new brother!" she shoved the baby more his way.

"I want to hold him!" Kanaye dove for the bundle.

His mother quickly reeled the baby in, "NO WAY!" She shook her finger at him, "Your only 6. You have to be 8 to hold the baby, which is why Taro can."

She held the baby out to him again. "His name is Ren."

This time Taro took. He peered at the face covered in bundles of blankets. The baby had tuffs of black hair, just like the long black hair their mother had. He would be the only one with hair like that. Both Kanaye and Taro had their father's blonde hair, it made them stand out, but only Kanaye liked that. Taro would rather be invisible. The baby opened his tiny sleeping eyes, a jade green, once again like their mother's, but it was a trait all the boys now shared.

"Mom, tell us a story! One with Pirates!" Kanaye cheered, getting bored with all the attention on the baby.

"Alright, alright…"she paused, thinking for a second about which story. "Once upon a time…"

(INSERT STORY OF ONE PIECE HERE)

-XxX-

"I'm going to be a pirate, just like Luffy!" Kanaye jumped off the bed and grabbed a lamp, swung off the shade and yelled at Taro, "Bring on you stupid marine!"

Taro rolled his eyes and kissed his mother goodnight, but Kanaye continued. His mother sent him a smile with pleading eyes and Kanaye grabbed a broken piece of wood from the bed post.

"You pirates never learn!"

They played for a while, reenacting parts of Monkey D. Luffy's story. Until their father came and sent them to bed. That night as they lay side by side, Kanaye continued talking about pirates.

"I want to be a pirate. And find one piece just like Luffy did…wouldn't that be something!"

Taro just nodded. He didn't want to be a pirate, always on the run. He wanted to save people, even if the marines in the story were mostly bad. There were good ones like Tsuru, Smoker, Hina, Garp, Tashigi, Bogart, and the one admiral that captured Luffy. Coby, he wanted to be like Coby, fight his way to the top then be fair and loyal. Most of all not corrupt, not like the others. Yes that was his dream.

* * *

-9 years later…

Taro marched into position with the other recruits. Soon he would be a marine, he would achieve his goal. His mother was very sickly, so Taro would try to remember stories and tell them. Tried to inspire dreams and hopes in them. He would take care of them whenever his mother wasn't feeling well, his father was far to busy being a marine often out on the sea. He could only hope he inspired the dreams his mother inspired him with.

As the ship he was on pulled out he heard his name be called. Curious he looked over the ledge of the ship, back on the island his brother's Kanaye and Ren were cheering and waving.

The last thing he heard was Kanaye shout out, "I'll be pirate one day! I'll find one piece! You'll have to be the one! The one to catch me! Only you!"

Little Ren yelled too, "I'm going be a pirate too! Just like…like…like…"

"LIKE LUFFY!" They two yelled in unison.

Taro chuckled to himself, slightly wishing he himself could dream like that, but it just wasn't in the cards. He was too by the book, he couldn't break a rule if it killed him, but he sure could bend them.

* * *

-2 years later…

Kanaye left next, leaving the 11 year-old Ren all alone. Not that that mattered. When Kanaye left he promised Ren he'd find one piece waa~y before he'd even get a chance to start. Ren just rolled his eyes and said he would be able to catch up to wherever Kanaye was in 2 years. They made a bet on it, whoever lost would give up one piece and follow a different path.

* * *

-6 years later…and where our Hero's story really begins…

Ren left on a small dingy early in the morning on his birthday. It was December 7, it was freezing, Ren pulled his cloak closer. Today was the day he began to catch up with Kanaye. Today was the day.

He looked at the shore, wishing someone would say goodbye to him. An old man was seen in the distance.

"BATON!" he yelled.

The old man waved then called back, "Fulfill your dream boy, that's what I trained you for."

Ren smiled and waved back wildly. "Bye, Gramps! I'll miss you!"

Baton smiled, "No you won't. You'll have all the adventure in the world. Be careful…"

Ren didn't here him, the dingy to far out into the ocean now to far for anyone to hear anything. Ren watched as the island he called home, slowly disappear on the horizon.

Then he turned to face the open ocean. "So begins my adventure!"

"Now all I have to do is find a crew, an amazingly awesome crew! One way better then Kanaye's. Who are they again?"

He fished in his jean pocket and pulled out a few wanted posters. One had his brother, green eyes, blonde curls, angelic smile (the girl's say) and all, a bounty of 150,000,000 berries. The rest of his crew was pretty high too, but one girl stood out. She was also from their island. Yuuki, the girl Ren had hopelessly fallen for and fallen for her brother and become his medical expert on the ship. She had snow white hair, ice blue eyes, and the most beautiful smile Ren had ever seen. Her bounty was 75,000,000.

Ren looked up, "I'll catch up. I'll definitely catch up."

All he had to do was find a crew…

**

* * *

**

**Ren is Jin, just a younger funnier version. Anyway…so I figure this is a better start, you get to meet both his brothers and figure out that he's in love. **

**So here's the stuff-**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Alias: nickname on a bounty poster or what the world knows the charrie as. delete this if there is none.**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Former Affiliations: before joining the main crew? delete this if there is none.**

**Occupations:**

**Species: human, cyborg, fishman/woman, mermaid/man, skypeian?**

**Devil Fruit: delete if there is none.**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin Color:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Markings:**

**Other Physical Appearances: like accessories.**

**Clothing:**

**Weapon:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Hobbies:**

**Possessions:**

**Odd Habits:**

**History:**

**Devil Fruit Information**

**Name:**

**Meaning-**

**Type:**

**User:**

**Ability:**

**(just delete this entire section if there is no Devil Fruit)**

**Strengths-**

**Weaknesses-**

**Attacks:****Color: what color represents your charrie?**

**Animal: what animal would your charrie be?**

**Smell: what does he/she smell like?**

**Favorite Type of Season and Island:**

**Favorite Foods:**

**Least favorite Food:**

**Themes: one or two songs here please that describe your charrie. plese put at least one.**

**Quote:**

**Heroes: who does he/she look up to?**

**Dream:**

* * *

I need:

POSITIONS-

First Mate:

Navigator:

Cook: TAKEN BY RedxAlert

Doctor: TAKEN, not Yumi my other OC Mai, that was recently devopled

Gunner/Marksman:

Shipwright/Ship:

Blacksmith/Weapon Master:

Scholar/Historian:

Musican:

Pet: TAKEN by Regal Panther

Other:

ROOKIES/RIVAL CREW( LIKE LAW AND KID); 10 Postions Open, one TAKEN BY Anime Insaniac

Shichibukai; 8 positions open.

Yonkou; 4 positions open

Admirals; 3 positions open.

Vice Admirals; 5 positons open

Fleet Admirals; 4 positions open.

Anything below fleet admiral is unlimited in the marines.

Revolutionaries; unlimited.

Bounty Hunters; unlimited.

Other Pirates; unlimited.

Civilians; unlimited.

KANAYE'S CREW-IF YOUR CHARACTER IS NOT ACCEPTED THEY WILL MOST LIKELY END UP HERE


	2. Healer or Harmer?

**So here comes my newest OC. Here you go! Sorry I don't have a beta, so sorry if there are a couple errors.**

* * *

Mai watched other people, fairly rich people enter the bar. She heard the coins in their purses and bags cling together. It put a smile on her face, the sweet lovely sound of money. She took another sip of the coffee she ordered. All she had to do was wait for one of those idiotic rich guys to get drunk then take their cash so easily, they didn't even put up a fight.

"Ok! I'm looking for people for my crew!" a voice yelled, disturbing the solitude of the bar.

Mai looked up scowling at the figure for ruining her moment. The figure was male, he had lean muscles, black hair in a rat's tail, jade green eyes, and an annoying kind of "I'm-new-at-this-but-hey-I'm-trying" smile. He wore a pair of dark ragged jeans, a dark gray shirt, black steel-toed boots, and a cloak to hide him from the cold. A pair of swords crossed on his back.

The other people in the seemed annoyed as well, they all gave him a deadly stare before going back to whatever they were doing. The black-haired idiot then frowned and sat down at the bar. Mai rolled her eyes and set her sights on a target. A plump man with a black slick hair went out the door so drunk he was wobbling with every step. She followed him out, careful not to draw attention.

As soon as no one else was in sight Mai got ready to pounce. But the man turned around, facing her. "Hehe, you think I didn't notice you!" Mai raised an eyebrow, that was one high pitch voice.

"Not really fat-ass…" Mai mumbled.

"Hehe, the minute I got into the bar I found you…and now I can turn you in!"

Mai smirked, "Yeah right fatso, I could take you out and then some!"

"Hehe, stupid girl, you know not who I am! I am the great powerful bounty hunter, Giantoss Goru!"

Mai blinked a couple times and thought for a brief second. "Who?"

Her answer was a knife in the gut.

* * *

Ok, so rushing into a bar and announcing things is a don't…Ren thought. He needed to find a crew, but no one here seemed worth, he wasn't even sure why he came to this island. Oh, yeah…his ship sunk, a sea king took a huge chunk out of it. Now he had nothing, but the swords on his back, and just enough money to pay for the beer he just drank.

Ren sighed and left the bar, today was an awful 4 days after your birthday. He walked around stumbling in self-pity as he went. Why hadn't he actually thought of a plan, before he left? _Because I'm not Taro or Kanaye…I'll never catch up now,_ he thought. Ren turned a corner, passing an alleyway to his left he saw a young girl and large man. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man knife the girl. He continued walking, then the sight hit him. Quickly he ran backwards and saw the girl fall to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!" he shouted at the man.

The man looked at him and chuckled, "Whatever I want! For I am Giantoss Goru!"

Jin tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes, "Who?"

Goru sweat dropped. _These kids…_he thought.

"That's what I asked!" a female voice called out. Both men looked.

The girl was standing now, the only existence of the knife in her gut was a rip in her shirt. She had jet-black hair that had a red feather strung into it and a braid done in the front, her eyes were a light grayish color. She wore a black skirt with a long sleeve black shirt, that now had a large hole in it, that connect at the armpits and hid her hands from view. A curious thing was, a vine like tattoo that had red and pink Camellias on it wrapped around her right leg and continued upwards, appearing on her left shoulder until it reached the back of her neck where a black ink chrysanthemum. She flashed Ren a smile.

"So who are you then?" Ren asked the girl who just appeared unharmed.

Goru on the other hand didn't seem surprised, "Her name is Mai Sado, she is a thief with a bounty of 15,000,000. Would be 5,000,000 if she didn't have that devil fruit, the Suru-Suru."

Ren turned his gaze away from the girl to face Goru. "I wasn't asking you."

Goru got a twisted look on his face, "Boy, you should leave before you get hurt."

"But I-"

"You should leave." Mai agreed, "This could get messy. I don't have time for you to get in my way."

"But I-"

"GO!" the two yelled in unison.

Ren sulked away mumbling about how stupid they were being. Only to hide to watch the fight anyway.

"Let's begin." Mai said coolly.

"Whatever, you say little lady."

Mai put her hands behind her and revealed a pair of fighting claws. She jolted at Goru who dodged then attempted to punch her. She ducked to dodge and rolled away from him.

"This is going to take forever~ and be BORING!" she complained laying on the ground lazily looking at the sky. "Do we _have_ to do this!"

Goru had had enough, first of the brat didn't know who he was and now she shows enough disrespect to ask him to end the fight.

"You stupid girl how dare you disrespect me!"

Mai's eyes widened as Goru began to grow in size.

"I have eaten the Baidai-Baidai fruit! I can double my size at any time!"

He became double the size of buildings and brought his foot down on the girl. A crunch was heard, Goru twisted his foot in place. He did this in hopes she would die under the pressure or at least not heal as quickly. He released his foot to reveal a seemingly unconscious and broken Mai.

Ren ran from his hiding place towards her. Goru shrunk back to his original size and called someone.

"Yes. Yes. I got her. Sending all your men…don't forget the money." Goru said greedily. He looked over at Ren, "Get out of here boy. The marines are coming for Miss Sado…they'll take you, too if you keep standing by her like your friends." He chuckled and walked towards the docks.

Ren began shaking Mai wildly. "Wake up!" He screamed at her.

Her eyes popped open and she slapped him. "Chill, I'm fine."

Ren stared at her, her limbs were torn and broken. "Are you going to alright?" he asked.

Mai stared at him, "Cutie, I'm as good as gold. Broken bones, muscle rips, cuts, and bruises, I heal nearly immediately after getting hurt cause of my fruit, thanks for worrying though."

Ren blushed slightly, "Your welcome…but we should get out of here. The marines are coming."

Mai cracked a few bones back in place, stood up, and stretched. Then she grabbed Ren's arm and began to run off to the docks.

"Who are you, anyway darling?" she asked as they ran.

"My name is Ren Toru! And I'm going to be pirate king…but first I have to catch up with my big brother…he left about 6 years ago. I made a bet with him the day he left that if I caught up with him in 2 years he'd give up, but f I didn't I'd have to give up. So right now that's my goal."

Mai chuckled, "Didn't ask for a life story, but whatever. Pirate King, huh? That was my pop's dream too…"

By the time they made it to the docks marines were on their trail.

"Hey! You two stop where you are by order of the world government your surrounded!" one called out.

Mai and Ren became back to back. "I sure hope all that talk about pirate king means you can fight." She sighed.

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. I've been sitting on a boat for 4 days now." Ren said pulling out the blades on his back revealing a pair of hooked swords.

"Nice~"

"Don't you need to pull out your own weapons?"

"Already done, good luck."

"You too."

Ren ran off into the crowd of marines, taking them down as he went. Mai brought out a pair of claws, carefully hidden under her skirt, and ran to the crowd, slashing the marines down.

Ren was jumping and flying through the air with his swords. Taking down people, but being careful to avoid killing anyone, he didn't want to it wasn't their fault they were fighting against stronger opponents. When it was over Mai had collapsed and Ren was pretty tried as well.

"I'm happy I found such a strong doctor!"

Mai's eyes widened, "Doctor how'd you know…I wanted to…"

Ren pulled out a small medical journal, "I found this when I was shaking you awake."

He threw it too her. Mai opened it and read a few pages, yep he hadn't screwed anything in it up. She gave him a smile.

"I-I'm not sure…I can do that. My power…I can heal other people too, but not disease…I can't help with that."

"That's what the journal's for right!" Ren smiled.

Mai gave him a smile, "I'd love to join your crew!"

The two left on a stolen fishing boat. Off to the next island.

* * *

**Alright kiddos-Here's the sheet-**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Alias: nickname on a bounty poster or what the world knows the charrie as. delete this if there is none.**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Former Affiliations: before joining the main crew? delete this if there is none.**

**Occupations:**

**Species: human, cyborg, fishman/woman, mermaid/man, skypeian?**

**Devil Fruit: delete if there is none.**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin Color:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Markings:**

**Other Physical Appearances: like accessories.**

**Clothing:**

**Weapon:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Hobbies:**

**Possessions:**

**Odd Habits:**

**History:**

**Devil Fruit Information**

**Name:**

**Meaning-**

**Type:**

**User:**

**Ability:**

**(just delete this entire section if there is no Devil Fruit)**

**Strengths-**

**Weaknesses-**

**Attacks:****Color: what color represents your charrie?**

**Animal: what animal would your charrie be?**

**Smell: what does he/she smell like?**

**Favorite Type of Season and Island:**

**Favorite Foods:**

**Least favorite Food:**

**Themes: one or two songs here please that describe your charrie. plese put at least one.**

**Quote:**

**Heroes: who does he/she look up to?**

**Dream:**

* * *

POSITIONS-

First Mate:

Navigator:

Cook: TAKEN BY RedxAlert

Doctor: Mai

Gunner/Marksman: TAKEN BY Mavrik Zero

Shipwright/Ship:

Blacksmith/Weapon Master:

Scholar/Historian:

Musican:

Pet: TAKEN by Regal Panther

Other:

ROOKIES/RIVAL CREW( LIKE LAW AND KID); 10 Postions Open, one TAKEN BY Anime Insaniac

Shichibukai; 8 positions open.

Yonkou; 4 positions open

Admirals; 3 positions open.

Vice Admirals; 5 positons open

Fleet Admirals; 4 positions open.

Anything below fleet admiral is unlimited in the marines.

Revolutionaries; unlimited.

Bounty Hunters; unlimited.

Other Pirates; unlimited.

Civilians; unlimited.

KANAYE'S CREW-IF YOUR CHARACTER IS NOT ACCEPTED THEY WILL MOST LIKELY END UP HERE

* * *

**IF ANYONE WANTS TO BETA FEEL FREE! JUST TELL ME!**


	3. Storm, Resturant, Oddly Striped Man?

**OK, so this had NOT been beta'd(sp?) if anyone is feeling like doing a grammer check they can copy and paste it to word then go through and fix mistakes while reading. Thanks! :)**

* * *

Mai lay on the deck in the sun, lazily looking up at the sky as Ren fumbled with maps, trying to decided where to go next. When suddenly he dropped the map and fell on his back.

"Do you have any idea how to use this navigation stuff?" he asked.

"Nah, I just go with the flow, ya know? We'll land eventually."

"Oh, that's good."

"Or…we'll die, but hey it's a 50/50 bet."

"What-?" Ren sat up to look at her.

"Wait, it's more like a 10/90 bet. At least we still have 10."

Ren sweat dropped, "At least your positive."

"Nah, we'll probably die. I just was trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal for your sake."

Ren sighed and hit the deck again. How would they ever find an island! Would they ever eat again! Ren stared at the sky, the clouds were getting gray as well. The little fishing boat wouldn't hold out.

"What would Taro do?" he mumbled to himself.

"Who?" Mai question. She was sitting up, looking at him curiously.

"My oldest brother. He's a marine, but he took care of Kanaye, my other brother, and me ever since my mom became sick. He knew the answer to everything."

"So what would he do?"

"Hmmm…I don't know."

Mai stood up and walked to the mess of maps. She looked through them and picked up one. "Let's follow the path on this one. All the islands are on your right, so…"

"So if we just go right we might see other ships and we can follow them to an island."

Mai winked, "Exactly."

"Why are you saying this now? Why didn't you think about this earlier?"

"I was thinking about…um nothing. Never mind, let's focus on turning this ship. Go to the helm."

Ren followed her instructions and began to steer the ship right. Suddenly the crack of thunder was heard. Both Mai and Ren flinched; this wasn't going to be good. When the rain began to pound down on the ship and the two people on it, it was hell. Neither of them could see nor hear a thing. The rain poured mercilessly. Suddenly a strike of lighting hit the ship causing it to crack. The crack filled with water and broke off.

Mai hit the water first and sunk like a dead weight. Salt water filled up her lungs, she gasped for the longing comfort of air, but found none. She felt alone. Then she saw a streak of black, Ren was swimming towards her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up until they reached the surface. He reached out and grabbed a plank of wood, using it to support both himself and her. Mai gasped for air, but still felt the salt water. She coughed it up, and finally began breathing. Out of pure exhaustion, her body shut-down, her eyes began to close, the last thing she heard was Ren.

"Don't worry…I'll protect you. You are my nakama after all."

Mai felt a smile on her mouth. _Nakama, huh? No one's called me that since…Mamoru. _Then she was out of it.

* * *

She woke up in…was it a restaurant. Yeah, it was. That was weird, how'd they reach land so quickly. Surely Ren wasn't strong enough to swim that fast and that long. She sat up, only to have a pair of arms push her down.

"Calm down darling and eat." A plate of fried rice was pushed towards her. She took it, but sat up and looked at the person who gave it to her.

He was a little bit older then her, maybe 20ish. He wore black dress pants, and a white dress shirt with a red tie. The tie hung loosely around his neck and he sat across from her with his feet up on a stool. He lit a cigarette.

"Go ahead and eat will ya! I worked hard on that!" he laughed loudly.

Mai's eyes widened, "Holy shit, you're hot!"

After about five seconds she realized what she just said. She ducked under the covers and took the fried rice with her. The boy on the outside starting howling with laughter, she heard him fall out of his chair and then the door opened.

"Amae, what's going on? Is the girl awake?"

"I think that chick's delirious! Where's her friend you should tell him she woke up."

Mai popped out from under the sheets. "Where's Ren, is he alright? I want to see him."

Both people looked at her. The man, who had just walked in, was much older. He had a thick gray beard and a mustache of two braids; he wore a chef's hat and uniform.

"Your friends fine, but you all owe me quiet a bit for helping you out." The old man's voice was gruff.

"Hmm?" Mai asked standing now.

"Amae here, found your friend floating on a plank just barely holding onto you during the storm. He sent a rope down and you guys ended up here."

"Where's here?"

"On the Baratie! The world's greatest floating restaurant in the world, my name is Zeff I own this establishment."

"Oh…okay. What do you mean we owe you?" Mai inquired.

"For the food your friend ate along with the medicine and room we gave you."

Mai stared at him, "How much?" Those years of stealing from rich fouls left her with a quiet a bit.

"I don't want money! You guys will be working here for about two weeks to pay off your debts!"

Mai's eyes widened, did Ren really agree with this. Two weeks was a lot of time to lose. Time he needed to catch up with Kanaye.

"What a pain." Mai grumbled, "Where do you want me to start?"

Zeff smiled, "Your going to be our newest waitress", he pulled out a dress. "There's only 3 of you so put this on and get started. Ask the oldest one, Kat what to do."

Mai sighed, but pushed both men out the room and put the dress on. It took her only seconds to put on; it was just like her black dress, but with white frills. After putting it on she left the room and entered a kitchen full of yelling chefs. After finding the only person she recognized she went up to him.

"Amae, right? Where's my captain?" she asked the young chef who was busy flipping an egg in a pan.

"Your captain…oh that kid, Ren! He's being used as a janitor/busboy." Amae chuckled. "He's on the top deck." He pointed towards a set of stairs near the back of the kitchen. "Take those, see him, then come back down and head to work. If Zeff finds you slacking he'll add time."

Mai nodded and hurried up the stairs. She found Ren mopping the deck. He had huge bags under his eyes, but the minute he saw her he began to grin.

"Mai! You're all right! So I see you found out we'll be working here for awhile."

"That's all you have to say darling? Won't this interfere with that goal of yours to catch up with your brother?"

"Haha, yeah, I guess, but Mai…you're my nakama. Taro always said that your closet friends, your nakama, were the most valuable thing in the world."

Mai stared at him, some confusion on her face, "Your brother, huh? Well anyway I wanted to say thanks…and that I uh…" she paused then mumbled, "Officially trust you."

"What'd you say?"

"I…trust you." Mai repeated.

Ren smiled, "Huh, what was that."

"I fricken' trust you!" she yelled.

Ren grinned, "I knew it. You seemed a little distant when I first meant you. I was pretty surprised you actually agreed to come along."

"To tell you the truth, I was just in it for the ride. I was planning to take all your crap and leave after we landed. Figured I could get a pretty penny for those swords."

Ren gave her a stone cold look, "I would kill you before I let you touch these."

Mai surprised and a wee bit afraid, turned around to hide her fear. "See you later darling, I'm going to work off my debt."

"Whatever you say Mai, just remember what I said."  
Mai ran to the dining room to find an old woman standing behind a podium seating people as they came in. She wore the same dress as Mai, just a bit shorter, showing halfway up her thigh. She introduced herself as head waitress and hostess, Kat. She told Mai to talk to the other waitress Aisa for details about what to do. She finally caught the other girl who was serving the whole entire restaurant by herself. The girl was about 8 years old and had blonde curls in tiny pigtails. She was a sweet, but very tired girl and told Mai to simply take the right side.

Before she left to continue her work Mai asked, "Why is it only you and Kat?"

Aisa got a sad look on her face, "All the others left because, well we serve everyone you see…and some pirates…even marines, were very cruel and rude. They scared all of them away."

"Why'd you stay?"

Aisa blushed, "I love someone here very much and my father use to work here so now I do because I want to become the best chef ever!"

Mai smiled at her and let her continue work. As hard and awful as Aisa made working there sound, it really wasn't too bad. Mai had taken jobs at bars were it was 10 times worse in reality this was nothing. Then again, she couldn't steal from these customers, so it wasn't really worth all the taunting and catcalling she went through.

After a few hours later, some dark storm clouds rolled in and a few of the last customers rolled in. Mai watched her next customer sit down, he wore a black and white striped three-piece suit, a bright tie, black shined shoes, and a bowler hat. He was white as snow, had stringy copper haired in a low ponytail, and pale, green, and bored looking eyes. He sat down by himself.

"Hello sir, what can I get you?"

The man looked her over, "A prettier waitress, classier table, and a better a menu.."

Mai held the urge to punch him in, and asked, "Please just order."

The man sighed, "If I must, I'll have the Fillet Grouper in Ginger Sauce."

Mai rolled her eyes and brought the order to the kitchen. She gave is Amae who, sighed and muttered something about how the workday should've ended hours ago, but began making it anyway. Mai stayed by the kitchen, whoever this guy was he was the last customer of the night. Everyone else had gone off to bed besides, herself, Ren, Amae, Aisa, Kat, and Zeff, it was pretty quiet now, then a group of marines walked in.

"Hey, Grams! We'll just take our usually seat!" one called.

Ren looked from the kitchen, where he was busy doing dishes, over the counter. "Mai, be careful, don't let them see you."

She waved him off and walked off to the table to take their order. Before she got there however, Aisa grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Mai, those guys…they're the worst. Particularly the one in the captain's coat, his name is Quinn K. Reynolds. He's awful…use to-"

Mai left her before she could finish, Reynolds was a man with blonde hair that hit his shoulders and a smile that said: Look how fucking great I am. Maybe he was cocky, but he sure wasn't a threat. She walked up to the table to take the order.

"What'll you boys have?" she asked, plastering a fake smile of her face.

The men ordered, when Reynolds came up she expected a rude remark, maybe a pinch on the ass as she walked away, but nothing came. She took the order without any problems and brought to Amae, who had finished the Fillet Grouper. Ren was done cleaning now and was staring at her customer.

"Ren, he may begin to think you have a man-crush on him." She exclaimed as she walked to the table. Quickly she placed down the food then delivered the rest out, including that to Reynolds.

She took a seat next to Ren who was gobbling down scraps of food Amae had given him.

"Ren I really am sorry."

"Don't be, nothing to be sorry about. We'll be out at sea in no time! Plus Amae said he'd give us some spare food when we left!"

Mai looked up at the young chef who had just lit a cigarette, he grinned, "Kid, grew on me while you were knocked-out. Formed quiet a friendship after he ate my food."

The two boys looked t each other, recalling the memory and laughed. Mai smiled, looks like Ren could charm people other then her. Suddenly a voice cried out.

"THIS IS AWFUL! THE WORST I'VE EVER TASTED!"

Mai shot up, running to the customer who had the outburst. It was the man in the striped suit, he was making gagging sounds and complaining about how awful the food was. She whipped up the plate.

"And what was wrong with it sir?" Kat had told her to ask this whenever anyone complained, though they rarely did.

"It was too salty, too tough, the sauce was poured on in too great of an amount, I could barely taste the Grouper. Which isn't suppose to taste fish like, but do to the chef's stupidity does!"

Mai took one step, back. What the hell was she suppose to answer to that. The most expense food she had ever eaten was a yellow tail sushi, and that really wasn't too bad. All her life she had been taught food was just something you needed, didn't mean it had to taste good. Luckily Amae came to her rescue.

"I deeply apologize sir for my mis-"

"But Amae you didn't make a mistake." Ren called out.

Both Mai and Amae gave the young boy an evil deadly look. Ren walked over and took he plate from Mai's hands. "If you didn't like it then why'd you eat it all?"

The plate was clean as could be minus the extra sauce and garnishes. The man looked at the plate then looked up. He had been caught.

"I-I-, Escape!" he pulled out a suitcase. "Ghost Stream!"

A multicolored gas was unleashed. "Ren catch him! This stuff it's like teargas." She coughed. "We'll help the customers, go Ren!"

Ren pulled out his twin hooked blades from his back and ran after the man. Not that he could see and it was getting hard to breath. At least he still could breath. He cold hear from behind, Mai ordering the awake workers to get wet towels to cover the customer's heads.

He closed his now blood-shot eyes and focused on the vibrations in the ground, looking for something out of the norm then he found it. He ran to the kitchen and up the stairs to the deck. The man was trying to get onto to a tiny fishing boat below. Ren threw his sword at the man's sleeve and trapped him. After catching up to him Ren took his swords and grabbed the man only to through him onto the ground, holding him there by his neck.

"Why'd you do that? You hurt a bunch of innocent people!" Ren screamed at him.

The man stopped squirming, "Well technically…you let me hurt a bunch of innocent people."

"Wah?"

"You see do to your insufficient strength, you were unable to stop or pose the theory that I may actually be dangerous. Therefore it is your fault people got hurt."

Ren straddled the man and stopped choking him, beginning to think. It wasn't until a scream was heard he that he was back to reality. Quickly he tied the man's hands up and ran back to the dining room. Mai looked back at him.

"Ren run! That guy, Reynolds! We've been found ou-"

A bullet hit her head; blowing straight threw the back of her head coming out between her eyes, blowing her to bits. Aisa screamed from behind the podium, but Kat held her in a tight grip. Amae dropped is cigarette, who the hell just did that he thought.

A menacing laugh filled the bar, Reynolds appeared his eyes staring at Ren.

"Your Kanaye's little brother, right? I wonder if he'd come save you…you'd be quiet a prize to the world government."

Reynolds took out his gun and shot at Ren who was still in a daze from watching Mai get blown. Luckily someone knocked him to the ground. It was Zeff, the old chef looked at the boy.

"I knew Monkey D. Luffy, your somewhat like him, but unique in your own way. You need to hold on to that dream of yours, but first you have to be able to fight back."

Ren just stared blankly at him.

"So fight back boy! Don't worry about the customers or us; we've been through worse. This guy isn't going home without your head, so fight. Fight for that dream of yours!"

Ren nodded and pulled out his swords. He ran at the man, this would be a fight to remember. He would no longer be known as Kanaye's little brother after this, he would known as Ren Toru, The Next Pirate King!

* * *

**Alright kiddos-Here's the sheet-**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Alias: nickname on a bounty poster or what the world knows the charrie as. delete this if there is none.**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Former Affiliations: before joining the main crew? delete this if there is none.**

**Occupations/Position:**

**Species: human, cyborg, fishman/woman, mermaid/man, skypeian?**

**Devil Fruit: delete if there is none.**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin Color:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Markings:**

**Other Physical Appearances: like accessories.**

**Clothing:**

**Weapon:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Hobbies:**

**Possessions:**

**Odd Habits:**

**History:**

**Devil Fruit Information**

**Name:**

**Meaning-**

**Type:**

**User:**

**Ability:**

**(just delete this entire section if there is no Devil Fruit)**

**Strengths-**

**Weaknesses-**

**Attacks:****Color: what color represents your charrie?**

**Animal: what animal would your charrie be?**

**Smell: what does he/she smell like?**

**Favorite Type of Season and Island:**

**Favorite Foods:**

**Least favorite Food:**

**Themes: one or two songs here please that describe your charrie. plese put at least one.**

**Quote:**

**Heroes: who does he/she look up to?**

**Dream:**

**Their relationship with the other characters in the crew:**

**Any relationship you particulary want them in:**

* * *

First Mate: TAKEN BY Gloden-Black Dragon

Navigator:

Cook: TAKEN BY RedxAlert

Doctor: Mai

Gunner/Marksman: TAKEN BY Mavrik Zero

Shipwright/Ship:

Blacksmith/Weapon Master:

Scholar/Historian:

Musican:

Pet: TAKEN by Regal Panther

Other/Considering Deeply: CONSIDERING MastaRasta, DeathAuthor

ROOKIES/RIVAL CREW( LIKE LAW AND KID); 10 Postions Open, one TAKEN BY Anime Insaniac

Shichibukai; 8 positions open. 1 TAKEN by me

Yonkou; 3 positions open 1 TAKEN BY stevethemime

Admirals; 3 positions open.

Vice Admirals; 5 positons open

Fleet Admirals; 4 positions open.

Anything below fleet admiral is unlimited in the marines.

Revolutionaries; unlimited.

Bounty Hunters; unlimited.

Other Pirates; unlimited.

Civilians; unlimited.

KANAYE'S CREW-IF YOUR CHARACTER IS NOT ACCEPTED THEY WILL MOST LIKELY END UP HERE

* * *

**Alll the rest sent in I DEEPLY think about how to use, despite what some of you may or may not appear one day. I try to plese I swear! Scouts HONAR!**


	4. My Big Brother

**Just reputting this out there, nothing's changed, but an outdated character chart at the bottom.**

* * *

Ren spun his swords around, staring at Reynolds with ferocity.

"You're going to pay for hurting Mai!"

Reynolds threw him a lazy gaze, "She can heal herself, she'll be fine. In retrospect no matter how much it hurts she'll always live. Imagine how much what it would be like to torture her."

Ren ran a Reynolds and slashed at him with the backs of his blades. Reynolds took the blows with his guns, catching and blocking each one. Reynolds yawned as Ren back off to catch his breath.

"I was expecting more from the brother of Kanaye Toru."

He clapped his hands and a recruit brought out a two machine guns. He propped them on his arms. "It's time for you to become a prisoner of the World Government." He fired.

Ren dove behind the kitchen counter. The bullets never stopped, Ren could only take a couple breaths before the counter ripped apart and the bullets began break through. Ren took a breath and jumped up on the counter and faced Reynolds. He ran at Reynolds, bullets cut him up, but none hit him to where he could no longer move. The rest he caught on his sword stopping them in their tracks.

Soon he was feet away from Reynolds, he went in for the killing blow. Instead of even attempting to dodge Reynolds stopped the machine gun fire and drew a large pistol. He laughed and hit Ren's upper thigh with a bullet sending Ren flying into the opposite wall.

"What…was that? How'd you do that?" Ren huffed as he struggled to stand again.

Reynolds laughed again, "My bullets in this particular pistol, have impact dials attached to the top. Technology these days, eh?"

Ren smiled, looked like this would be a better fight then he thought. He grinned, "This will be the fight where I make my name!"

-XxX-

Zeff looked at the other marines, each looked ready for fight. "Amae I'll leave them to you, the rest of us will get the customers to safety."

Amae smirked, "To easy…" He pulled out two large kitchen knives.

"Got your back A~mae!" Mai shouted from behind.

"You…your alive?"

"Cursed Fruit." She reached under her skirt for her claws, "Shit. Where are my claws?"

"In the room we put you in, we took them away from you to avoid you just getting up and leaving." He answered.

"I need those!" she yelled out as a bullet hit her chest. She took a step back, but the wound healed in seconds.

"I'll get them!" Aisa yelled in the midst of all the chaos of bullets. She sprinted towards the kitchen.

Mai nodded, "I'll deal with it."

She ran at a group of marines and using her devil fruit tapped them all lightly with her hands. They all fell to the ground. She backed up and took a breath; _this is going to be a long fight._

"How'd ya do that?" Amae asked as he cut down a couple of marines.

"My power, healing is one thing, but I can also break bones, stop hearts, deteriorate skin, by touch. Cool, huh?"

"More like creepy." Amae said with a sweat-drop.

Mai dodged a couple of more shots and took down a few others. _This is way to easy;_ _damn something bad is about to happen._

Then the bad thing happened, a marine came at her with a massive sword. He smiled at the sight of her, "Hi girly, Big Boss said it was my job to take you down. I'm Cho."

Mai grimaced; getting close enough to break his bones would be way too hard. Nearly impossible, then she heard her name being called. Little Aisa was running towards her struggling to carry the heavy metal claws. She threw them to Mai, who quickly equipped herself.

Cho ran at her and swung the sword at her. She jumped up as sword nearly hit her side and landed on it. "Your as slow as shit."  
Cho flung up his throwing Mai with it, she flipped and landed behind him. She reached out to break his neck when he spun and hit her, nearly decapitating her. The blood poured, but the wound healed still. Mai began to breath heavily.

"Boss told me about your power, says you get real tired after awhile because, you can't control it, cause your body heals no matter what and waste your energy."

Mai sighed, he was right. Her body was already starting to give in. Her muscles ached and her breath was short, she couldn't keep this up much longer. In no time her body was going to shut down. She was really stuck this time.

* * *

Ren threw off his cloak and took off his boots. He felt so much lighter; he slammed his foot on the ground. It broke the boards and sent Reynolds into the roof and onto the upper deck. Ren grinned and jumped up after him.

He found Reynolds stumbling to get up. Ren raced at him and slashed his swords at Reynolds, who just barely caught the swords on his gun. Ren flipped his left sword and grabbed the gun by the hook, it flew from the marine's hand, and Reynolds was left defenseless. Ren smiled, it was over now, he—Reynolds, didn't stand a chance. Ren used his swords to hold Reynolds over the side of the deck.

Reynolds smiled at him, "You're nothing like your brother are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"He would've killed me without a second thought you didn't…maybe you really are the next pirate king."

Ren grinned, "That's the nicest thing a marine has ever said to me…and my oldest brother is a marine."

"Taro, right? An admiral, one of the strongest too…that's the reason I'm letting you go Ren."

Ren shot him a confused look, "But I won…I'm holding you over the edge of a ship."

Reynolds shook his head and laughed, "No…watch."

Reynolds swung his legs, throwing his body weight towards Ren. His feet landed on Ren's chest, he crushed the latter's hands and forced him to drop his swords. He picked up both of them and hopped off Ren's chest. Ren rushed at him, Reynolds rolled his eyes and kicked out his leg catching Ren in the gut.

"Your oldest brother trained me. He asked me to find you, to tell you that to beat Kanaye you'll need to get much, much stronger."

Ren opened his mouth to interrupt, "Shut-up boy I'm not done." Reynolds added.

"He said to beat Kanaye you'll need a crew of at least 8 people, a strong crew. He also added that if I see you again _after I let you go the first time_, not to take it easy on you and to kill you if you haven't grown. I'll be waiting for you on Coasict Island, and I won't let you pass until you can defeat me."

He dropped the swords to the ground and walked towards the side of the ship, "I'm 1000x stronger then you right now. Those swords they're called, Sol and Luna right, right now you aren't fit to wield them. They're named for the black imprints on the bottom of each, one shaped like the sun and the other a crescent moon. Both made from rare metals, Luna from black metal and Sol from black gold, explaining their unusual gold and black coloring."

Ren became wide eyed, "How'd you know that!"

"Taro sent them to you when I was being trained by him." Reynolds said smiling, standing on the rim of the ship. Then he jumped, "From now on you, Ren Toru, will be known as Ren, until you can really make a bounty for yourself and your crew will be…"

"The Forgotten Pirates!" Ren screamed after him.

He heard Reynolds laugh then a splash. He shook his head and sulked against the rim of the deck, "I'm such an idiot, and I thought I could, but I couldn't. Taro you're always looking out for me…thanks for the heads up…but at the same time, I have to grow alone…I'll make you proud Big Brother."

* * *

Mai huffed as she took another blow from the large sword. She just didn't have enough energy left. Catching her off guard, Cho whacked her to the upper deck with the blunt of his blade. She broke throw and ended on the top deck, Mai sighed, this was getting to be a problem. The healing was taking all her energy, she barely had any left, and so she fell back on the deck staring at the sky remembering the happier times.

"Hey, waitress, release me of these restraints NOW!"

Mai looked over at the man who had attacked the restaurant with the tear gas stuff. "No."

The man stared at her coldly then said, "I'll help you…I have other things other then what I used earlier."

"I don't need your help."

"Oh, yes you do. You're completely out numbered and you are literally on desperate need of my genius."

Mai clawed at the boards of the ship with her nails, leaving marks in it. Sadly this stuck-up, idiotic, jerk, was right. "Fine."

Quickly she untied his hands, and turned away for a second. She looked back and the man was making a run for it. She dove at him and broke his leg with her ability, leaving her dangerously low on energy.

"Tell me what to do or I'll kill you and make it hurt." Mai threatened.

The man began to squirm, "Okay, okay, okay. Go into my suitcase, use the yellow gas. It will paralyze everyone in the area."

Mai tied him up again and found to yellow gas. She hopped back into the hole she came from. Her claws where hidden under her skirt again.

"Amae get everyone to the upper deck, then after about 5 minutes come back. And help me throw them into the ocean."

Amae looked surprised, but started yelling at everyone to leave the area. Once she was sure everyone was gone, she released the gas, but it wasn't over yet. Cho ran at her swinging the sword wildly. Mai dodged and managed to hit his arm, but only enough to weaken the muscle. She brought out her claws and soon felt her limbs getting stiff, quickly she cover her mouth and struggled to fight with Cho. He hit her arm and it healed, she felt her head ache, her eyes blackened. She had once again lost, because of her lack of stamina.

"FUCKING POWER! I HATE YOU DAD!" She shrieked as she fainted.

* * *

Ren helped Amae pile the marines onto a raft and sent them out to sea. After this only three problems faced him, the enormous amount of damage done to the ship, the fact that his crewmember had fainted…again, and they had a narcissistic, stubborn man who refused to tell them anything, but his name…Basil Samedi. Oh there was another problem, most of the staff was badly injured and the only medic aboard was out cold.

Three days passed and Mai woke-up. The first thing that slipped out of her mouth was, "Fuck this shit."

"Mai, you need help the crew." Ren told her once she was awake.

She nodded and hopped out of bed, only to fall down because the muscle in her legs hadn't healed yet. She huffed and stood up shakily; Ren grabbed her arm supporting her as they went to see the kitchen staff. She began to heal the people of the staff and soon everyone was all right. The last one Mai healed was Aisa, who insisted she heal everyone else first. As Mai healed her she noticed the girl was string dreamily at a certain chef.

"So it's Amae you're in love with, ain't he a bit old?"

Aisa blushed furiously and turned away to hide her face, Mai smiled, "You better get to him before I do Aisa. You see…I like men…especially attractive ones."

Tears came to the little girl's eyes, "No Mai, please! I love him, age is only a number and one day he'll see me as a woman."

Mai took her hands off the girl's slashed up leg, it was now healed perfectly, "Darling, I wasn't going to do that." She began to walk away, but stopped and turned around to look at the girl, "Oh and good luck!"

Aisa began to laugh, Mai smiled at least someone was happy. She walked back to Ren.

"So, now what?" she asked taking a seat next to him.

"We can either talk to Zeff or-"

"No, what's option two."

"We figure out the deal with that guy, Basil Samedi."

"Um…aright, did you try torture?"

"Mai I'm not going to torture him!"

"It was just a suggestion…maybe we should just take him with us and drop him off at the next island to avoid bothering these guys anymore."

"No we can't-" Ren began, but stopped, "That's not a bad idea. But now we have to talk to Zeff."

"Actually Captain _you_ have to talk to Zeff, I'm going to ask Amae for a small boat, some food, and help moving Mr. Samedi there. Plus I can tease Aisa a little…Haha!"

Before Ren could ask or reply she darted off into the kitchen. He sighed and walked off to find Zeff.

-xXx-

"So you want to leave without paying your fee or paying for the destruction caused to the ship!" Zeff asked demanding an answer from the timid Ren.

"Not exactly, its just time for us to move on…is all." Ren nervously stated.

Zeff gave him an evil look, "Bahahabahaha! You and that Luffy kid, you're not like him, but you're something else kid. I'll let you off this time, but once you find that grand treasure One Piece, you give some to me to pay off you're debt!"

Ren smirked, "Yeah, sure okay."

Ren and Mai left an hour later…oh, Basil too. They waved goodbye to their newfound friends and went back to the open sea. Hoping to find land, seeing as they still had no navigator.

On the boat, which was just a tiny fishing boat, Mai lay curled up on the deck looking at the darkening sky. The sun was setting. Ren sat down next to her. Basil was tied to the mass squirming nervously around trying to escape.

"Now what Maya?" Ren asked jokingly.

Mai wiped her fist out and punched Ren, pushing him into the water. She walked over to the edge, "Never, _ever_ call me Maya or I'll have kill you." Her face was dead serious, but Ren just laughed.

"Hey, send a rope and get me out of here will you!"

No answer…

"Mai!"

Still no answer…

"MAI!"

The girl couldn't hear him; she was focusing on the sun setting. It was nice when it was over the ocean. Just like she remembered as a kid, back on her dad's ship.

"Mai, get me out of here!" Ren hollered.

* * *

**OH-This sheet was updated from chapter 2...it's also in chapter 3**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Alias: nickname on a bounty poster or what the world knows the charrie as. delete this if there is none.**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Former Affiliations: before joining the main crew? delete this if there is none.**

**Occupations/Position:**

**Species: human, cyborg, fishman/woman, mermaid/man, skypeian?**

**Devil Fruit: delete if there is none.**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin Color:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Markings:**

**Other Physical Appearances: like accessories.**

**Clothing:**

**Weapon:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Hobbies:**

**Possessions:**

**Odd Habits:**

**History:**

**Devil Fruit Information**

**Name:**

**Meaning-**

**Type:**

**User:**

**Ability:**

**(just delete this entire section if there is no Devil Fruit)**

**Strengths-**

**Weaknesses-**

**Attacks:****Color: what color represents your charrie?**

**Animal: what animal would your charrie be?**

**Smell: what does he/she smell like?**

**Favorite Type of Season and Island:**

**Favorite Foods:**

**Least favorite Food:**

**Themes: one or two songs here please that describe your charrie. plese put at least one.**

**Quote:**

**Heroes: who does he/she look up to?**

**Dream:**

**Their relationship with the other characters in the crew:**

**Any relationship you particulary want them in or do you not care at all?:**

**

* * *

**

CREW-Bolded in Introduced

Captain: **Ren**

First Mate: TAKEN BY Golden-Black Dragon

Navigator: TAKEN BY ZiaLiaLis

Cook: **_TAKEN BY RedxAlert_**

Doctor: **Mai**

Gunner/Marksman: TAKEN BY Mavrik Zero

Shipwright/Ship:

Blacksmith/Weapon Master:

Scholar/Historian: TAKEN BY Anny-Rudolph

Musican:

Cabin Boy or/and Girl: GIRL-TAKEN BY raimutt

Pet: TAKEN by Regal Panther

Other/Infantry (1 position left): TAKEN BY MastaRasta & DeathAuthor

* * *

**OTHER CHARACTERS-NEEDED MARINES AND Antagonists!**

ROOKIES/RIVAL CREW( LIKE LAW AND KID); 10 Postions Open, one TAKEN BY Anime Insaniac

Shichibukai; 7 positions open. 1 TAKEN BY ME & 1 TAKEN BY QueenofSpades99

Yonkou; 3 positions open 1 TAKEN BY stevethemime

Admirals; 3 positions open.

Vice Admirals; 5 positons open

Fleet Admirals; 4 positions open.

Anything below fleet admiral is unlimited in the marines.

Revolutionaries; unlimited.

Bounty Hunters; unlimited.

Other Pirates; unlimited.

**Civilians**; unlimited.

**KANAYE'S CREW-IF YOUR CHARACTER IS NOT ACCEPTED THEY WILL MOST LIKELY END UP HERE**


	5. Flower Shop of Woes

**I like a lot of the navigators I got, so I'm going to have you -the readers- choose one. I'll review this chapter under my name in all CAPS, there you will find the from for each navigator. Please then go to my page and vote. Thanks!**

* * *

"Okay, I made some fried rice." Ren said coming back from the lower deck.

Mai took a bowl from his hand and scooped up some rice. She shoveled it into her mouth, and then gagged.

Mai stared at him with a stone cold face, "Wow, Ren this is really good."

"You think so?" he smiled.

"Hell no!" Mai punched him, sending him across the deck.

Ren stumbled back to where she stood, "So…what should we do with it."

An evil glare flashed in Mai's eyes, "Give it to him." She pointed at Basil.

Basil began to fail around wildly, "No, no not that!" he screamed.

Mai and Ren walked towards him. They began to shove the rice into his mouth. He screamed like a girl, "NO! NOT THIS! I'll do anything! I-I'll make you lunch!"

Ren grabbed Mai's hand to make her stop forcing food down his throat. "You cook?"

Basil huffed, "Yes, and my food is the most exquisite in the world! No one man can match me in cooking!"

Basil found himself in the kitchen 3 minutes later. Mumbled comments about the two pirates above, then he heard the door creak open. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ren. The young boy sat at the table in the center.

"So Basil…how are you doing?"

Basil scoffed a laugh, "Oh, fine, fine. You know having pirates kidnap me has always been a dream of mine."

"That's a strange dream." Red mumbled thoughtfully.

"I was being sarcastic you twit! I hate it here, between your small idiotic brain and that girl's sadistic tendencies, I have no idea what's going to happen next."

Ren grinned, "Pretty exciting, eh? Like a giant adventure."

Basil sighed, "If you say so."

"Come on you have to have a dream, right? Because everyone does and every dream has some sort of adventure involved! So maybe this is the start to some sort of adventure that will end in the completion of your dream."

Basil turned to look at him for the first time, he was at least 9 years older, but here was this kid explaining to him something he never really understood. Dreams, he had never had one, ever since he was born everything was his, why did he need to dream about anything. These dreams that the kid talked about, he wanted one, but knew he never could think that big.

"I don't have a dream."

"What! Everyone has a dream like…I want to be Pirate King! Mai…well I don't know. I'll ask, her." Ren jumped up in surprise.

"No don't!" Basil screamed, but it was too late. Ren had already yelled for Mai.

The girl slumped down the stairs and into kitchen. She took the seat next to Ren and put her head down on the table.

"Mai we need to know your dream! That way Basil can make his own dream."

Mai smiled, "That's a strange request, but I'll tell you my story. It began with my mom…"

"Her name was Sunia Sado. My father was a pirate and left for the ocean after I was born, but he came back every birthday I had. He wasn't watch you would call a good man, he never married my mom, but that because my mom never wanted him too. All she wanted from him was…nothing actually, my mom really did love him unconditonally. Me, I actually hated him, I felt like he was just using my mom as an excuse to use the town as a port."

He gave me my cursed fruit for my 3rd birthday; he said it was to protect me. My mom became really sick one day after he left, I was just 5. You see I can't…I can't heal a disease. I don't know why…I wish I did...I mean I've never been sick before, except when I was really young. My mom died, and I was left full of guilt, not being able to save her." Mai's fist curled and her voice broke slightly.

"And, ever since that day, my dream was to become a _real_ doctor not to just heal from my power, but to heal people through experience. That and to save as many lives as my father destroyed. But the second one may be impossible; some people can never forgive me for being my father's daughter."

The room was filled with a lingering silence. Waiting for Mai to continue you, when she didn't Ren broke it with a question. "Wow, who was your dad?"

"No one you need to worry about…I told you my dream right. I'm going to sleep in the sun, see ya captain." Mai quickly muttered in defense.

The room was silent again, then Ren turned to Basil and asked, "So, do you have a dream yet?"

Basil snorted, "You can't dream in such little time."

Ren smiled knowingly, "You've never had a big dream have you…in fact I bet you've never had a dream at all!"

Basil ignored him, yes he had never dreamed, but did it matter, no. Only poor dreamed, the wealthy didn't need to, anything they wanted they had. Sadly, this simple dreaming thing was the one thing Basil wanted more then anything in the world. To be able to want something so bad he'd cross the world for it. Those who could dream as big as Ren he had respect for…a silent, never, _ever,_ spoken respect.

"LAND!" a yell sounded from the upper deck came.

"Looks like we'll be landing soon, you done with the food?" Ren asked Basil, changing the subject.

Basil nodded and passed a plate of the fried rice to him. They brought up the rest to Mai, who snatched the rice with a scowl. Ren happily ate the rice, wasn't his favorite food, but it was better then the crap he and Mai had been making the past couple of days. Mai on the other hand took a small bit then began eating slowly like she was savoring every bite.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted." She whispered.

Basil laughed, "I told you my skills couldn't be match by none!"

Suddenly Ren sprung up, "Basil, you should join my crew as a chef!"

The man began to laugh, "Hell no! Once we reach that island I am out of here!"

"Come on! Think of all the adventure!"

"No!"

"But-"

"No!"

"But-"

"Ren, he doesn't want to come alright, let it go." Mai silenced Ren.

When they landed Basil sprinted away from them like they were the black plague. Mai rolled her eyes and told Ren she was going to look around the town for a bit. Ren in a daze at the loss of the chef, only nodded, not really paying attention. Ren stomped off to go look around the town himself.

"I can't believe I just lost the perfect chef!" he thought-aloud. "Damn it!"

A woman looked over at him and shook her head. "So-sorry ma'm." She turned up her nose and shook her head.

Ren saw a bar sign ahead and headed down there. He went inside, it was just a normal bar nothing special. He ordered a drink and sat in the back, hopeful to avoid any bounty hunters. As he sat there and tapped his fingers on the table quickly he thought about what Mai had said about her dream. It led him to wonder about things.

Who was her father?

Where was she from?

How'd she learn to fight?

What did that feather mean and what did that freakin' tattoo mean?

_We've been on the same ship for 3 weeks and I don't know anything. Sometimes I just way to dense, I should know more by now. Way more. Damn._

"Hey, kid…" Ren looked over at who ever had called him. A man a couple inches taller then Ren grinned at him. "This is you, huh!" He sat down across from Ren in the booth and took showed Ren a sheet of paper. On it Ren was grinning like a little boy on Christmas. It said his name and his bounty, 5,000,000. 10,000,000 less then Mai, she would never let him forget this. On the top though it read, "Forgotten Pirates" Ren smiled at that thought, just like he wanted.

The man from across the table read his expression, "So it is you."

Ren stared at him, "Who are you?"

"Name's Cyrus Sparrow…Regular adventurer, I'm looking for the next biggest thing…of and a ship."

The man had dreadlocked brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, there was a small scar that ran across his nose. A seagull tattoo was placed on his right shoulder blade. The clothing he wore was that of a traveler, loose brown pants and a plain dark gray shirt. He eyed Ren strangely, like he was about to rob him.

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if that was you. I don't want anything. Just curious, but I should warn you. Get out before the weekend, marines storm this place. See you around Ren Toru." The man traveled back into the bar, disappearing into the crowd.

"What a strange guy." Ren whispered to no one in particular.

He looked over and saw a wall of wanted posters, no doubt where Cyrus found his poster. He found Mai, she looked terrifying her, her eyes were stone cold, and her faces held a sad expression, but at the same time she looked blood thirsty. Her name Mai Sado stood under it, with her bounty 15,000,000 beris and bounty names as well "Massacre Child"

_She's just one big mystery._

_

* * *

_

He looked around for Kanaye's, but instead found that Cyrus guy's. It had his picture, he had a toothless croaked smile and a wild look in his eyes. His bounty was high as well 17,000,000. The name under said "Wind Sparrow" _I wonder why? Who really is that guy?_

Mai had been walking around aimlessly for awhile. Then she found a flower shop. She opened the door and took a deep breath to take in the aroma. A small smile played on her lips; she looked around and began picking up a few flowers. The shop owner was an older woman, when Mai came to the front to pay for the bundle the woman looked her up and down.

"My dear, wouldn't you rather a bouquet or an arrangement instead of…" she gestured to the single flowers Mai had chosen at random, "this?"

Mai grinned, "Lady, I just like flowers. I don't know anything about that stuff…"

The woman shook her head and wrapped up Mai's random assortment, when a shadow came across Mai.

"Would you please _hurry_ up! This is taking far too long!" a cranky voice wailed.

Mai looked over her shoulder to see Basil staring back her.

"Oh, it's you…did you and your captain come looking for me?"

Mai grinned ready to throw him off his pedestal, "Nope, I just like flowers."

Basil had a shocked look on his face for just a second, thinking, _how could they not want me?_ But he quickly wiped it off in fear the girl would see, she was the type of person to never let one forget their downfalls.

"Dear your flowers are wrapped that'd be 350 beris, a high price for flowers dear. Can you pay?"

Mai pulled out a side bag and gave the woman the money, "Here ma'm." then she left without another word, putting the flowers in her side bag letting the petals stick out.

Basil eyed her evilly as she left what a pain in the ass woman. He handed the clerk his purchases and waited impatiently for her to wrap them. The woman was about done when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Angered by all this constant waiting caused him to snap.

"What is it you buffoon I hadn't the time!"

Three people stood behind him, in the center a short man with a brown comb over wearing sunglasses, on his right a woman with long sliver hair and a bored expression on her face, on his left a big burly fellow with beady black eyes and a black afro. Basil began to shake.

The short man looked around him to see the woman, "Sorry ma'm…we need to take your customer for a little walk."

The old woman nodded slowly and back away from the group. The larger man gripped Basil's arm and held it tightly in a lock, then led him out the door.

"Come on, Berry loosen up a bit. Remember the good old times." Basil said nervously trying to ease the tension.

"You mean the times where you would rigorously insult me over and over again." The man answered; tighten his grip and stopping the blood flow.

Basil turned to the woman, "Karin, a little help…please?"

"This is your own shit Basil…get yourself out of it." The woman answered coolly.

The short man walked beside him, "You're going to pay for what you did Basil."

"Look, Ito…sir. I didn't mean any of it. It's just when it's time to leave it's time to leave and-"

"Shut-up, Basil, you'll just make it more painful on yourself." Ito answered coldly as they headed to the docks.

Luckily for Basil, Mai actually did want him in the crew, though she would never admit aloud. She darted off to the bar, where she figured Ren would end up. When she got there she looked around and found him looking absently at the wanted posters.

"Ren! Basil's been captured!"

Ren shot up, "We need to save him then."

Mai took a seat, "No we don't he's not one of us."

"Even so he's our nakama, so we need to help him."

Mai rose an eyebrow, "When did this happen?"

"You said you liked his food."

"That doesn't mean I like him." Mai answered passionately.

"Oh, well we should help him anyway, it's the right thing to do…" he looked over at Mai she didn't look convinced, "And it's something no monster would ever do, no cold blooded person would ever do that."

That got her attention, she shifted uncomfortable, "Well, yeah well…we need more people. I think these guys are pretty strong."

Ren looked around then called out very loudly, "CYRUS!"

Mai dove at him and covered his mouth, "Never yell in a bar filled with drunkards."

"You called?" a voice asked.

Mai looked up a man nearly 8 years older then her appeared, he grinned at her. "So you're the massacre child, you don't look to scary."

Mai glared at him and sat back down, "Who is _he_ Ren?"

"This is Cyrus Sparrow, he was a bigger bounty then you Mai. If he helps us I know we can help Basil."

Cyrus took the booth seat next to Mai, she moved quickly, closely to the wall. If what Ren said was true, she really didn't want to get involved with this guy. Men of his bounty could only be trouble, plus she wasn't one for trusting strangers.

"We need you to help us save our nakama!"

Cyrus immediately stood up and walked out of the bar, "Nope, I'm not a charity."

Mai smiled, "Smooth captain."

"It's not over let's follow him!" Ren ordered, grabbing Mai's arm and pulling her with him.

Outside the bar Ren looked both ways then sulked against the wall, "It's impossible to find him!"

"Ren…he's right over there…talking to those girls…flirting with those girls." Mai pointed out blankly to her dense captain.

Ren looked across the street and sure enough Mai was right. Ren ran over to him, interrupting Cyrus's conversation with the girls and making them walk away laughing at him. Ren was rapidly speaking to Cyrus who would nod every once and awhile. Both of them walked back to where Mai was.

"Mai, we've made a deal." Ren announced.

Mai's face was bored and expressionless, "Awesome."

"I get your ship if I help you." Cyrus added.

Mai flung her fist at Ren and began repeatedly hitting him in the head. "Stupid! You can't give up our ship!"

After she had finished yelling more profanities at him Ren answered, "Mai…calm down. He only gets our ship if we win."

"You idiot!" Mai rubbed her temples, "Ugh, whatever!" She began to walk towards the docks.

"Well that went well." Ren grinned as he followed.

Cyrus shook his head, _What the hell did he just agree to?_

* * *

CREW-Bolded if Introduced

Captain: **Ren**

First Mate: **TAKEN BY Golden-Black Dragon**

Navigator: **LOOK FOR MY REVIEW AN VOTE! I NEED FEEDBACK . SO I CAN UPDATE FASTER!**

Cook: **_TAKEN BY RedxAlert_**

Doctor: **Mai**

Gunner/Marksman: TAKEN BY Mavrik Zero

Shipwright/Ship:

Blacksmith/Weapon Master:

Scholar/Historian: TAKEN BY Anny-Rudolph

Scout:

Musican:

Cabin Boy or/and Girl: GIRL-TAKEN BY raimutt

Pet: TAKEN by Regal Panther

Other/Infantry (1 position left): TAKEN BY MastaRasta & DeathAuthor

* * *

**OTHER CHARACTERS-NEEDED MARINES AND Antagonists!**

ROOKIES/RIVAL CREW( LIKE LAW AND KID); 10 Postions Open, one TAKEN BY Anime Insaniac

Shichibukai; 7 positions open. 1 TAKEN BY ME & 1 TAKEN BY QueenofSpades99

Yonkou; 3 positions open 1 TAKEN BY stevethemime

Admirals; 3 positions open.

Vice Admirals; 5 positons open

Fleet Admirals; 4 positions open.

Anything below fleet admiral is unlimited in the marines.

Revolutionaries; unlimited.

Bounty Hunters; unlimited.

Other Pirates; unlimited.

**Civilians**; unlimited.

**KANAYE'S CREW-IF YOUR CHARACTER IS NOT ACCEPTED THEY WILL MOST LIKELY END UP HERE**

* * *

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Alias: nickname on a bounty poster or what the world knows the charrie as. delete this if there is none.**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Former Affiliations: before joining the main crew? delete this if there is none.**

**Occupations/Position:**

**Species: human, cyborg, fishman/woman, mermaid/man, skypeian?**

**Devil Fruit: delete if there is none.**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin Color:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Markings:**

**Other Physical Appearances: like accessories.**

**Clothing:**

**Weapon:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Hobbies:**

**Possessions:**

**Odd Habits:**

**History:**

**Devil Fruit Information**

**Name:**

**Meaning-**

**Type:**

**User:**

**Ability:**

**(just delete this entire section if there is no Devil Fruit)**

**Strengths-**

**Weaknesses-**

**Attacks:****Color: what color represents your charrie?**

**Animal: what animal would your charrie be?**

**Smell: what does he/she smell like?**

**Favorite Type of Season and Island:**

**Favorite Foods:**

**Least favorite Food:**

**Themes: one or two songs here please that describe your charrie. plese put at least one.**

**Quote:**

**Heroes: who does he/she look up to?**

**Dream:**

**Their relationship with the other characters in the crew:**

**Any relationship you particulary want them in or do you not care at all?:**


	6. Making Yourself Known

**Okay, sooo did this last night, here's the latest. By the next chapter a navigator will picked, ALSO TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN CHOOSEN, please answer the last to questions on the sheet...thanks! ALSO-Due to lack of votinf just tell me who you want in reviews and I'll tally it up...**

* * *

Onward!"

Mai's hand shot out and grabbed her captain. "Ren, we have to be quiet! We don't want the whole crew after us."

The latter nodded and they, along with Cyrus, who was trying hard not to laugh in their faces, continued to the ship which Mai had seen the group enter. As they came closer however, something very strange became clear. The ship was built for a large crew, but so far only the three and Basil were seen on it.

"That's strange…" Mai thought out loud, lips pursed in consternation.

"I know. Ships like this are made for two hundred times the amount of people on it right now."

The group snuck on the ship silently, wary despite the fact that there was no one around to notice. They followed the sound of voices to a grate on the deck. Ren put his ear to the grate.

"You're such an idiot, Basil. I can't believe you actually thought you'd get away with this!" a female voice yelled.

"Look Karin…things happen. I don't stay in one place too long."

"Yeah, well now Ito is going to kill you and Berry's going to help," she stated bluntly.

"Wow…" Ren whispered a little too loudly.

"Hey, move out of the way kid!" Cyrus yelled just as a massive blast of wind pushed Ren away from the grate.

"What the hell are you guys doing on our ship?" the female voice asked.

Cyrus looked up, eyes locking with those of the woman who had spoken. She was beautiful, with long silver hair and tight black leather pants along with a black tube top that hugged her figure. She held in her right hand a large sword that, strangely, had a bandage wrapped around it.

"We came to free our nakama!" Ren yelled, pulling out his own swords.

The girl smirked. "And just who are you to free the idiot down there?"

"I'm Ren Toru, the next Pirate King!" Ren yelled, charging towards her. The sound of blades clashing filled the air as they began trading blows.

Cyrus looked over at Mai to see she was standing shakily and looking at him suspiciously. Suddenly a large man with an afro bolted at the girl and threw a punch towards her. Mai caught it only to be kicked across the deck by the man's leg.

"My name is Berry! I will crush you for trying to free that bastard!"

Mai grinned. "I've had way too many losses this month; it's time for me to win at least once."

She fished through her bag, eventually drawing out a capsule. With a quick twist it popped open. She put it to her lips and swallowed whatever was in it, then tossed it aside carelessly. Grabbing her claws she began to wildly attack Berry, who somehow managed to catch all of her blows on his arms without breaking his skin.

"What the hell?" Mai screamed as he countered her hit and she flew across the deck again.

"Ishi-Ishi No Mi," the afro-wearing man supplied with a grin. "I'm completely made of stone. Let's see you break through that!" Berry's skin became a grayish color and began to resemble stone.

Cyrus was about to help her when he felt his feet being lifted from the ground. He looked down and sure enough, he was now floating a few feet off the deck.

"Rahahaha! Stupid boy, I, the great and mighty Ito, will destroy you with my amazing power, the Sougon-Sougon Fruit!"

Cyrus took a deep breath and without blinking an eye, he unleashed a gust of wind at the little man. The man, however, didn't move. He just laughed, "Rahahaha, your power, the Kaze-Kaze No Mi, will not be able to move at the level of gravity I am! Raha!"

Cyrus focused again and began launching random items at Ito, who proceeded to increase the gravity around him, causing the projectiles to crash into the ship uselessly. Cyrus clenched his fist and tornados formed around Ito, but was interrupted by a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach. He was falling – no, being _pushed _down. Cryus felt the weight around him increase as he was slammed into the boards of the ship, head swimming from the impact.

Was it possible? Was this guy increasing the weight of air?

Meanwhile, Ren and Karin were trading blows left and right. When Karin countered the boy, pinning him to a wall, she leaned in closely to him.

"You are not bad kid, but I'm better. In fact…I think I deserve those swords much more then you do. I'll trade you for your life. I get your swords and we get back to trading blows."

Ren barely had to think about that one; give up his swords, the things that made up his life? The only two things in the world that really did belong to him? The answer was quick to come.

"Never," he answered firmly, eyes hard.

Karin laughed and backed off. "You truly are a swordsman Ren Toru. Knowing this, I will unleash all my power!"

"As will I…" Ren mumbled, discarding his cloak and boots.

He ran at Karin, who prepared for a frontal attack, but instead Ren jumped and flipped over her. Now back-to-back with her, he spun around and sliced at her right arm. Karin caught his blow and opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced when Ren sliced his other sword into her side. Red blood poured from the wound. Ren caught the hook of his sword into the wound and ripped the last of the skin away.

Karin swung her sword at him to gain distance between them. She took some long, slow breaths, and then placed both hands on her sword. She ran at Ren and swung the weapon at him like a hammer. Ren dodged her blows, but barely. She slashed from the left and cut into his side, the power behind the hit so great that it managed to knock him into the ocean. Karin huffed and looked out to sea. Ren Toru was nowhere to be found, only blood floating to the surface of the water. She leaned against the rim of the ship and continued breathing heavily, exhausted. From there she watched her comrades fight.

**~xXx~**

Mai gasped, wanting air so badly, feeling like the oxygen was barely making it into her lungs. She felt like she'd been fighting this guy for hours and all she had to show for it was…well, nothing, because her power protected her from the wounds. They were mainly bruises though, all along her knuckles where her claws attached. Each strike she hit this guy with did nothing but hurt her, not that she could feel it. The capsule she took earlier was a bunch of pain pills, her dirty little secret. Her power increased the average amount of pain of a wound by ten, because you have to feel the full affect of the healing time a normal person would feel. It would be hard to explain how the year-long recuperation of a broken leg could be felt in the few seconds her body healed, but either way she felt it and it hurt like hell.

Berry rushed her again, his fist balled tightly. He swung at her like a hammer. Mai, tired of constant failing, grabbed the rim of the deck and clenched her fingers tightly around it, desperately hoping her plan would work. As the man ran at her, Mai lifted her body up by her arms and kicked out her right leg, catching Berry straight in the chest and sending him spiraling off the ship.

If Karin hadn't been paying attention he would have flown off it the water. Luckily, the silver-haired woman just barely managed to catch her comrade as he fell, bringing him back over the railing with great difficulty. Berry grunted at her, his way of saying thanks, before rushing off towards Mai. The girl hooked her claws back under her skirt and kicked out at him, then leaned forward and tapped him with her right hand. A satisfying 'crack' rang through the air as his back broke, sending Berry to the ground, unconscious.

"Cool, I won!" Mai cheered, then fell back to land on her butt, tired as hell. Not only that, the pain pills were starting to wear off, sending tremors of pain racing throughout her body.

Cyrus stood up; his body felt like it weighed a ton. Still, he focused the last of his energy and wind began swirling around Ito. Tiny yelps could just be heard through the rushing gusts, signaling the other man's distress. Ignoring this, Cyrus made the final cut, straight towards the neck, and Ito was down. All the weight was released; he took a couple of deep breaths. He looked over at Mai. The girl looked extremely tired, but alive and breathing deeply.

He smiled at her, to which she rolled her eyes, but gave him a shaky smile anyway. Mai stood up slowly, turning towards the silver-haired female leaning on the rail nearby.

"Hey, lady!"

Karin flashed a bored look at her. "What?"

"Where'd my captain end up?"

Karin's eyes narrowed, the corners of her mouth curling up into a sadistic smile. "He's swimming the fishes, just like you guys will be."

Without warning, she ran at Mai, who didn't have time to react. Cyrus shot a gust of wind at the woman, slowing her down just enough for Mai to get her claws and catch Karin's blade. Karin flipped her sword, countering Mai's defense and slashed at the girl's side. The blow sent Mai sprawling across the deck like a rag doll. Karin, not bothering to spare the girl another glance, set her sights on Cyrus.

Cyrus began cutting her with the wind, trying to slow down her attack. The woman slashed the large sword at him, which he dodged only to be kicked by the heel of Karin's boot. Taking advantage of this momentary opening, she leaned down and clipped something to his wrist. To his horror, the man felt all his power begin to drain away.

"What?" he breathed, voice weary, as his eyes flew to his wrist.

"A sea stone bracelet, to stop you from disappearing on me. You are the Wind Sparrow after all." she clarified, bringing her sword up to rest against his neck. "You guys really shouldn't have gotten involved in this."

She sliced the blade forward like an executioner, expression cold. Cyrus saw all the things he wanted to do flash before his eyes. Then a body rammed into her, forcing the woman to drop her sword. Cyrus sprang up to see his savoir. He smiled at who he saw. The kid, Ren, stood dripping water and blood over Karin. His swords crossed over her neck. She didn't look scared; in fact, she was grinning.

"You are relentless aren't you…the Relentless Avenger, Ren Toru," she chuckled. "Fits nicely."

Ren smiled down at her. "Yeah." He slowly began to uncross his blades, signaling the end for the woman. She closed her eyes, a surprisingly peaceful look settling over her features, as the metal slid along. At the last moment however, a strange heaviness descended on the young captain's limbs, causing his swords to fall and forcing him to the ground.

Ito stood behind him, grinning madly. "I'm not done yet. Whoever is foolish enough to wreck my plans will pay!"

Cyrus ran at him in an attempt protect the boy, but was forced to his knees alongside Ren. Both men grunted, neither wanting to give in to Ito.

"Karin, stand up and finish them off. You know how I dislike getting my hands dirty." Ito snapped.

Karin stood shakily. "No way…if they're willing to go through all of this for that guy," she gestured to the ripped off grate where Basil was watching them from. "Then we should just let them have him. He's more trouble then he's worth, anyway."

Ito clenched his teeth. "Fine. You leave me with no choice, Karin…you are next."

Karin was pulled to her knees, sword wrenching violently out of her hand and floating in the air above them. Ito grabbed the handle. "Prepare to die." He increased the gravity on it and was about to let go, allowing it to decapitate all of them…

"My fucking leg!" he cried suddenly, gaze shooting downwards to see Mai gripping onto his leg like a lifeline, her power creating a weakened muscle. "Get off bitch, I haven't the time!"

Mai shot him a grin, pulling a knife from her skirt and driving it into his foot. Ito cried out in pain. In fury, he kicked out, sending the girl flying backwards and into the water below. There, she slowly began to sink. Quicker than anyone believed possible, Karin had hopped up onto the railing and dove in after her. Ren and Cyrus, released from their confines when the pain broke Ito's concentration, stood up. Cyrus took the tiny bracelet off his arm and, as Ito was distracted by yelling profanities at Mai, slipped it on the small man's arm. Ito spun around, eyes wild.

"You want some boys? Here!"

Ren and Cyrus didn't even flinch. "Idiot," they said in unison. Together they punched him, and Ito fell down on the deck, out cold.

Ren ran over to where Basil was and unlocked his handcuffs. "So now will you become our chef?"

Basil rubbed his wrists. "No."

"Why not! We just saved your ass!" Ren gasped.

"Yeah, but he deserved what was coming to him." Karin's voice interrupted. She was climbing back on the ship, pulling Mai with her. She put Mai down gently, leaning her against the mast.

"Why? What'd he do to deserve being executed?" Ren demanded.

Karin took a seat on the rim of the ship and brushed the hair out her eyes, revealing them to be a light violet color.

"He dragged us to a marine filled island when he was part of our crew just to taste some food there. Pretty much all he did was taste it then ridicule it, making the entire thing pointless. Then on the ship, the marines start attacking, and just when we could actually use those gases he always carries around with him, he's gone. He was rowing away on a boat laughing in our faces. Only the three of us made it out. We used to have a really large crew too. Ito's been going insane looking for you, Basil."

Basil didn't show the slightest bit of remorse, despite the horrible story.

"Aren't you going to at least say sorry, you bastard!" Mai yelled, coughing up water.

The man looked at her critically. "Oh, no…it's not my place. They should have begged me to stay."

"Begged you to-?" Mai screeched, leading to more coughing.

Karin was laughing though. "Haven't changed, have we? Well, you guys better get going. Marine ships are coming in. I'll take Berry and head off somewhere."

She stood up and shook Berry awake, carefully leading the broken man off the ship and onto a nearby rowboat.

When they were gone, Ren began laughing nervously. "Hey, Cyrus, can we get a ride? I mean…it is your ship now."

Cyrus grinned. "Whatever you say, Captain."

"Shit, you're joining us now?" Mai mumbled, trying to stand, only to find her body wasn't healing quickly, a side effect of the pills.

In response he picked her up. "Yeah, sorry."

"Whatever, let's go then," she answered, feigning indifference. On the inside, however, she was going crazy. All these people to trust at once, damn what a pain.

Ren glanced at Basil. "So I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

Basil didn't answer, just kept looking forward. Without anything else to say, Ren walked off the ship and headed towards his own. And soon as he, Mai, and their newest addition, Cyrus, were on board, they set sail away from the island.

Mai sat at the lookout's post curled in a ball. Ren and Cyrus leaned over the rail, taking in the ocean.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Ren spat out the question he'd been dying to ask. "Why'd you join us?"

The older man grinned, not once taking his eyes off the glistening water around them. "You guys seem like an alright group and you never know, maybe this could be fun."

"Yeah, alright. Now really, why?" Ren asked again.

Cyrus turned his head to face him. "I live for the ocean, and I swear I'll die on the ocean. It's my favorite thing in the world…the most perfect, pure thing."

Ren nodded and looked back at the island. It was almost out of sight. _I guess I'll never see Basil again_.

Suddenly the top of a barrel popped off and Basil spranout. He stretched and dusted off his pants, and then he pulled out his brief case. "I've decided to grace your crew with my talents," he announced bowing as he did.

For a moment, the boat was silent, shocked by the sudden entrance. Then Ren cheered and began to dance around him. Mai yelled something, but no one could hear over Ren's cheers. Cyrus was laughing at the scene, it was rare to see a pirate captain act like such a child. Even Mai was smiling at the sight of such a happy captain. Basil somehow managed to hold in his grin. He still wanted to act like he was expecting to be taken in. In reality, he had thought Ren would throw him off the ship.

**Looks like good things do happen! Great Karma! But what's up next for our crew? **

* * *

CREW-Bolded if Introduced

Captain: **Ren**

First Mate: **Cyrus**

Navigator: **LOOK FOR MY REVIEW AN VOTE! I NEED FEEDBACK . SO I CAN UPDATE FASTER!**

Cook: **Basil**

Doctor: **Mai**

Gunner/Marksman: TAKEN BY Mavrik Zero

Shipwright/Ship:

Blacksmith/Weapon Master:

Scholar/Historian: TAKEN BY Anny-Rudolph

Scout:

Musican:

Cabin Boy or/and Girl: GIRL-TAKEN BY raimutt

Pet: TAKEN by Regal Panther

Other/Infantry (1 position left): TAKEN BY MastaRasta & DeathAuthor

* * *

**OTHER CHARACTERS-NEEDED MARINES AND Antagonists!**

ROOKIES/RIVAL CREW( LIKE LAW AND KID); 9 Postions Open, one TAKEN BY Anime Insaniac, one TAKEN BY stevethemimd

Shichibukai; 7 positions open. 1 TAKEN BY ME & 1 TAKEN BY QueenofSpades99

Yonkou; 3 positions open 1 TAKEN BY stevethemime

Admirals; 3 positions open.

Vice Admirals; 5 positons open

Fleet Admirals; 4 positions open.

Anything below fleet admiral is unlimited in the marines.

Revolutionaries; unlimited.

Bounty Hunters; unlimited.

Other Pirates; unlimited.

**Civilians**; unlimited.

**KANAYE'S CREW-IF YOUR CHARACTER IS NOT ACCEPTED THEY WILL MOST LIKELY END UP HERE**

* * *

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Alias: nickname on a bounty poster or what the world knows the charrie as. delete this if there is none.**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Former Affiliations: before joining the main crew? delete this if there is none.**

**Occupations/Position:**

**Species: human, cyborg, fishman/woman, mermaid/man, skypeian?**

**Devil Fruit: delete if there is none.**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin Color:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Markings:**

**Other Physical Appearances: like accessories.**

**Clothing:**

**Weapon:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Hobbies:**

**Possessions:**

**Odd Habits:**

**History:**

**Devil Fruit Information**

**Name:**

**Meaning-**

**Type:**

**User:**

**Ability:**

**(just delete this entire section if there is no Devil Fruit)**

**Strengths-**

**Weaknesses-**

**Attacks:****Color: what color represents your charrie?**

**Animal: what animal would your charrie be?**

**Smell: what does he/she smell like?**

**Favorite Type of Season and Island:**

**Favorite Foods:**

**Least favorite Food:**

**Themes: one or two songs here please that describe your charrie. plese put at least one.**

**Quote:**

**Heroes: who does he/she look up to?**

**Dream:**

**Their relationship with the other characters in the crew:**

**Any relationship you particulary want them in or do you not care at all?:**


	7. Homesick and Gambling Issues

**Here's the latest, but I have to warn you updates, will be less frequent due to me and my beta's lives. I have soccer, and they have to do whatever the hell they want. Oh, and two of the characters tied so I broke the tie. Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

The thunderstorm struck late in the night, forcing everyone into the kitchen, the only sheltered room, with its ferocity. Basil, oblivious to the storm, slumbered there peacefully on the kitchen table, otherwise known as his bed. However, the man was rudely awoken by water spilling onto him. He jolted up, and looked around for the culprit only to find Ren taking a chair and slumping into it, dripping coat now draped across the back of his seat.

"What was that for?" Basil demanded, tone indignant.

"There's a storm outside. Cyrus and Mai should be in soon as well."

As if on cue Cyrus walked in, shaking his head in an attempt to clear the rain out of his hair. The released drops sailed through the air, conveniently soaking Basil once again. The cook held in the urge to yell – at this time of night it just wasn't worth it. Well on the upside, he told himself, at least Mai wasn't here. And then, because life hated him like that, he sat back and waited for her to walk through the door.

She didn't.

"Where's Mai?" Ren looked to Cyrus, seeing as he had been the last one outside.

"She fell asleep in the crow's nest, so I suspect she'd still be there. Should we go get her?"

Ren nodded. "Yeah, last time we had a storm she ended up being washed into the ocean. It was crazy, and our old ship was destroyed."

"I doubt that will happen this time. It's only a mild storm, nothing to worry about," Cyrus speculated.

"Yeah, and _this_ ship actually has a place where we can stay dry during a storm." Ren grinned as he opened the door to the outside.

The two left in search of the final member of their crew, leaving Basil alone again.

"I'll just stay here then," the man said to no in particular. Then he went back to sleep.

Ren looked up at the crow's nest; Mai was already climbing down the rigging. Ren sighed in relief: she was alright. As if the gods had heard this and decided that their hadn't been nearly eventful enough, a strong gust of wind blew and the ropes swayed violently, the sudden motion sending Mai flying out into open air. Ren turned to Cyrus, but he was already steps ahead of him. The man focused his power and a tornado formed around Mai.

Mai gripped the rope tightly as the wind batted her this way and that. One misstep and she'd land in the ocean water. She couldn't keep it up much longer the skin on her hands was becoming raw and even _her_ body couldn't heal fast enough. Damn, why'd she insist upon sleeping in the crow's nest! Then suddenly wind began spiraling around her at first it was vicious attacking as before, but suddenly calm down and simply spun around her. She heard a voice yell at her to let go of the rope, but she couldn't…what if Cyrus couldn't keep it up and she fell. What if…then against all of her own will power she let go. The tornado spun around keeping her from falling and bringing her safely to the ground.

Ren ran towards her and was yelling at her to hurry inside. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Cyrus tying the rope down again to hold the sail. Ren pulled her into the kitchen where he slumped in a chair again. Cyrus followed and sat across from the young captain staring at Basil on the table. Mai grinned at the sight of Basil and slapped him on the back, five-staring him and creating an echoing sound. The man jumped up and fell off the table doing so.

"What was that for?"

Mai shook her head, "Get your ass off the place we eat."

She walked over to the furnace and loaded coal into. Then she took a seat next to Ren and put her head on the table. Ren stared into space, Cyrus closed his eyes, and a sweet silence over took the area. Basil looked at the three they all looked so tried, he wondered silently if it was because just a few days before they were saving him from a cruel fate he so rightly deserved. He leaned against the wall, sitting on the ground.

"Why would you accept me?" he whispered oh so quietly, but just loud enough for the others to take notice.

"What was that?" Mai asked, raising an eyebrow, but not lifting her head up. Ren blinked and looked over at him, Cyrus opened one eye.

"Uh, nothing…" he answered quickly.

"Hey, Cyrus what does the seagull on your shoulder mean?" Mai questioned absently.

The man opened both eyes, "Huh? Oh, this because I was told a story by one of the men in my family about seagulls. He told me that they most represent pirates, because they only leave the ocean to die and lay eggs…and pirates only leave the ocean to raise a family and to die. I'm not sure if he was scientifically right about anything, but sure enough it inspired me to get this tattoo. I love the ocean so much I never want to leave, unless I fall in love or am about to die."

Mai smiled, "That's so cute!"

"Talk about cheesy!" Basil called out.

"Wow. Cool!" Ren grinned.

Cyrus rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, well you asked…what about your tattoo Mai…it runs up your entire body right?"

Mai's face became stone cold, "Yeah, I'm sorry I don't want to talk about it…"

Ren huffed, "At least tell us something about yourself! I mean I've known you for a month, but I don't know anything about you, you're supposed to be my nakama! How can we be so close if you won't even talk about yourself?"

A playful smile came onto Mai's face, "If you insist Ren I'll tell you what happened after my mom died. I went to my aunt's house; she hated my dad…my mom as well for loving my dad. She would throw me into a cellar about 1 and half feet deep, 2 feet tall, and 1 foot wide. It was made to store food for the winter, but she kept me there to avoid explaining to her friends that I was the daughter of a monster."

"When my father came I was just 5 years old. I remember my aunt freezing up as he and his subordinate came into the room. When I crawled out of the space my father yelled at me for being weak, said I should've fought back. When I told him I didn't know how he said I'd learn because I was coming with him. There for 5 years I lived on the ship and his subordinate taught me how to use my claws, I was trained well. By the age of 9 I could fight as well as the rest of his men."

"Then one day out of the blue, we went back to the island where I was born, Corina. He left me in a bar there and told me to stay. He yelled at me that I was worthless and only weighed him down. I was crushed, I thought he actually cared. Anyway the bar keeper nearly killed me, but out of pure pity sent me to the orphanage. From there I was raised by nuns."

"Wow, Mai…I'm sorry I asked." Ren whimpered, that was so harsh shit.

"It doesn't matter…you had to find out my story at sometime. What about you Ren? We know Taro taught you until he left, but what was Kanaye like?"

All eyes went to the young captain. He shifted uncomfortable with the sudden attention.

"Kanaye was my brother like Taro…until my dad left. Taro told me he left because, my mom got sick and he didn't want to deal with it…but Kanaye told me that it was because he wasn't my dad. Apparently my mom had been with another man, and the man I thought was my father wasn't. After that Kanaye became colder to me. Taro told me not to take it personally because, Kanaye had a hot temper, but this grudge never went away."

"Whenever I became excited about something, or felt like I belonged, he'd bring it up. Soon the only thing we had in common was our dream to become Pirate King. After Taro left to become a marine, I began to train with Kanaye who would constantly beat me. I barely ever got a punch in. Anyway Baton, an old man in the village found us training one day and challenged us. He kicked our asses; we didn't even stand a chance. Kanaye immediately asked him to train him, but after hearing Kanaye's speech on becoming Pirate King he refused. Later that day I saw him again and he told me that he'd train me, but only me. I wanted to beat Kanaye so secretly I trained with him. If I ever asked why he chose me, he'd blow off the question."

"Anyway one day Kanaye and I actually were getting along. We made a bet, that if I could catch up with him in two years that he would give up, but if I didn't I'd give up. I being younger agreed not realizing that he'd have a 6 year head start. We got along after that until he found out I was being trained by Baton, it was because I had been writing Taro and Taro sent me the swords. When he found out he became really angry, ignored me for days, and then he stopped all of a sudden. I found out why later."

"You see I fell in love with this girl, her name was Yuuki. He took her away from me, far away. The day he left, she snuck away with him, because she _loved_ him. I was left waving goodbye and smiling like an idiot. She became the doctor on his ship. She's the other reason I want to find Kanaye, so I can tell her how I feel about her. I never was very good with girls."

Ren looked up, only Cyrus was awake. Mai had fallen out of her chair and was curled up on the floor. Basil was snoring near the door, he mumbled every so often. Cyrus was smiling at Ren.

"Basil was out like a light when you started and Mai started to nod off around the part about Baton." Cyrus explained.

"Oh, well maybe we should get some sleep too."

"Wait, Ren…this has been bugging me since you started your story, ever ask your mom who your _real_ dad was."

Ren stared at him, "I didn't want her to know I knew…I didn't want to stress her out. Either way whoever he was, she must have truly cared about because…"

"What?"

"Because both Kanaye and Taro said mom really loved dad. They said that they belonged together."

Cyrus nodded and crossed his arms, his eyes closed and he began to breathe slower. Ren however couldn't sleep; he stared into space, all this talk of the past made him slightly homesick. He missed his mom, he missed Baton, he missed the hot, sticky weather, and most of all he missed the sweet taste of fresh mangos. He put his head on the table.

"I really am a still a kid…I can only hope to grow up soon. If I want to lead this crew…" he whispered.

"No, you're doing fine. I almost trust you." Mai muttered from the ground. Her eyes were still shut, her breathing was still slow, but a smile was planted on her face. "You are a great captain."

Ren grinned, but didn't answer. He fell asleep with thoughts of mangos in his head. Their sweet taste and smooth texture, at the next stop they had to get some. Of course the chances were, the next stop could be anywhere, seeing as they still didn't have a navigator.

**~X~**

It was late morning when Ren woke up. Everyone was out of the kitchen; Ren stretched and walked out the door to the deck. There Mai was sharpening her claws and few knives, Cyrus was training in the use of his power, creating strikes of wind on targets he would have Mai throw every so often, and Basil was organizing his briefcase, but once he saw Ren leave the kitchen he darted into it without another word.

"You slept late captain." Mai teased, "Basil was complaining for hours about how you took up his work space."

Ren sat down next to her, "Oh yeah, I forgot…he cooks down there."

Mai sighed, "Yeah, and he also makes deadly gases and acids down there. Doesn't that make you feel safe?"

Ren tilted his head, "How would that make me feel safe?"

Cyrus overheard and laughed, "She was being sarcastic, kid!"

With the smile the latter began to laugh. Mai just shook her head and began to hoister her knives.

Then a question went into his head, "I think we should be looking for a way to land. Don't you?"

Mai raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless, "You can work on that, I'm going to take a nap." She climbed up to the crow's nest and nothing else was heard from her.

"What about you Cyrus, I mean you've been traveled alone. How'd you navigate?"

Cyrus stopped training and turned to look at him, "I forced people to make me maps or stole from marine navigators."

"Oh…well I hope we find an island soon." Ren's eyes had widened at Cyrus's remark, but his voice remained calm.

_Must be maturing,_ Cyrus thought.

"BECAUSE, if we don't we'll all die in the open sea and sink! No one will ever find the remains of our bodies and worst of all we'll never get to see our dreams come true!"

Cyrus sweat-dropped, _Maybe not._

"Land!" Mai's voice called from above.

Sure enough ahead an island was in range. Ren cheered, "Man, we are lucky!"

**~xXx~**

**A few hours later…**

After tying the ship the group headed to the nearby bar, only to split up leaving Mai alone in the bar at the end. Luckily she was to busy playing poker to notice. In fact as Basil walked away he took notice that perhaps leaving the girl at the table playing was a bad idea, but soon he blew away the thought, it wasn't like it was his problem. Unfortunately for the crew he was right; the girl had a serious gambling problem.

Cyrus went to a weapon shop to look for training supplies. There wasn't anything too useful, but there was a cute girl behind the counter. He walked up, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Kit and I'm smitten with a man named Ginta, so by something or leave!"

Cyrus walked away from the counter and went over to a wall filled with wanted ads and fliers from people looking to hire a fighter. He looked them over, nothing to interesting.

"Hey! If you need work, we could use some help…pays a handsome few of 10,000,000 berries." Kit yelled at him.

"Not interested." Cyrus called back to her as he walked out of the shop.

**~X~**

Basil opened his book and looked up the name of the town, **Jemu.** It was known for it's rare gems, but did have one good restaurant on the map. He headed towards it, I wonder what I should have, fish, beef, chicken. He bumped into someone and fell to the ground. Being the type of person he is, he did not apologize, but went straight to blaming.

"How could you be such a fool not see me? Do you not know who I am?" he questioned the person. He looked up and saw a man tall, muscular, and built to fight looking down at him.

The man grinned darkly, "Do you not know who I am?"

Without another word Basil darted past him. _Who the hell was that guy? Well I suppose if I stuck around I would've found out…of well I'll probably never see him again!_

The man shook his head as Basil ran off, he felt two people latch onto his arms. He looked down, "Aiko, Airi, what is it?"

Two blonde girls with curly pigtails gripped his arms; they were identical and wore short red kimonos. They gazed up at him and in unison whined, "Kei, darling, we want to do something fun."

Kei smiled and wiped his long brown hair out of his face, "Of course, lets go find the others first though." The girls pouted, but they went anyway.

**~X~**

Ren couldn't decide what to do. This town didn't attract tourists and he had never heard of it until now. His head was spinning until he saw a fruit vendor and mangos. He ran the man and began to looking for a perfect mango. After finding it he paid and walked away from the stand. Then he was rammed into by someone.

He fell forward and landed on whoever had hit him. He rubbed his head in pain, his eyes searched for the person's face. He found the pair of eyes quickly, a dark green like his own. He began to pick up all the things that had fallen.

"I'm Ren, who are you?"

The girl shook her jet black hair over her shoulders; her bangs remained over her eyes. Two tiny black tear drop tattoos were on both her cheeks, she wore a plain white cloak, and two large gold hoop earrings. Her lips were a bright crimson, she looked fairly intimidating.

"Hi! I'm Brielle."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Brielle."

"Um, these are yours." He handed her some of the papers she had dropped.

"Thanks, I don't know how I'd get around without my maps." She took them and began walking away.

Ren chased after her, "Wait maps…so you're a navigator?"

"Yep."

"You should join my crew!"

"Okay!"

Ren grinned then a confused look passed over his face, "Did you just say yes? No one ever says yes the first time!"

Brielle looked really confused, "So…I should say no."

"No, say yes, and then we can leave sooner and head straight for the grand line, though we should stop at Loguetown first!"

Brielle smiled, "Okay!"

**~X~**

Cyrus and Basil waited outside the bar for their captain. When he walked up with a girl in a cloak at his side, they were slightly surprised.

"I found us a navigator!" Ren announced and then told them how he found her.

Cyrus looked over at her once he was done, "You just agreed like that? No questions asked, you realize we _are_ pirates."

Brielle grinned, "Well people are already after me, so…it doesn't matter."

"Idoit girl." Basil scoffed.

"What was that?" Brielle an evil flash in her eyes.

Cyrus stepped between them, "Ignore him…Hi my name is Cryus Sparrow."

Brielle looked him up and down, the turned to and Ren, "I thought you said that there were 3 other people."

"Oh, right, where's Mai?" Ren asked the other two.

Cyrus and Basil looked at each other, Basil began a fit of laughter and Cyrus rubbed his temples. "Still at the poker table, last I checked she had lost all her money. We need to yank her away from that table."

Ren nodded and the group went inside the bar. Just as Cyrus had said Mai was at the poker table, her knives on the table.

"Mai, why are you betting those?"

Mai's eyes didn't leave the table, "Lost everything else…oh and the ship…I put that up too."

"THE SHIP!" everyone, but Brielle who wasn't sure what was going on yelled.

Mai looked over at them and rolled her eyes, "Relax I can't lose this hand."

"That's what she said about the last one!" a male's voce laughed.

Mai looked over at the table at man smoking, his eyes a light gray color, his hair was gray as well, he wore a tight black tank top.

"Shut-up Haru, this ain't over yet." She yelled at him.

"That is true if, she manages to win this hand and all she has to do it beat me." He grinned.

"See?" she whispered to them in a pleading voice, "Plus it's too late to pull out."

Brielle finally seemed to realize this was the last crew member, "Hi, I'm Brielle!"

"Hi, I'm Mai, it's nice to meet you." Mai replied quickly turned back to the poker table.

"Alright Mai lay them down." Haru taunted.

"Fine, a straight, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, beat that!"

Haru's smile faded and he laid down his cards, "Sad too, you were wining you first came, guess you got to far in. Royal Flush." He began to laugh, "JahahaJahaha!"

Mai slammed her head against the table, Cyrus grunted and punched the wall, Ren was too shocked for words, Brielle had no idea what to say, the confusion was insane, the only that could speak was Basil.

"Look what you did!"

When Brielle meant she knew she could get a free ride from him, it'd be easy, way too easy. That's why she joined his crew, because it'd be too pitiful if she just took it with ease. She had to give them a fighting chance. Of course then the girl, Mai, lost all her money and the ship, so now they had nothing for her to steal. Should she leave? No. Something about these guys told her they'd make her book really interesting.

* * *

CREW-Bolded if Introduced

Captain: **Ren**

First Mate: **Cyrus**

Navigator: **Arielle**

Cook: **Basil**

Doctor: **Mai**

Gunner/Marksman: TAKEN BY Mavrik Zero

Shipwright/Ship: TAKEN BY Shinbu53

Blacksmith/Weapon Master: TAKEN BY MastaRasta

Scholar/Historian: TAKEN BY Anny-Rudolph

Scout:

Musican: TAKEN BY Umi Tsuami

Cabin Boy or/and Girl: GIRL-TAKEN BY raimutt

Pet: TAKEN by Regal Panther

Other/Infantry: TAKEN BY DeathAuthor

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT-NEEDED-PLEASE! THE CREW IS NEARLY FILLED WE NEED MANY MORE CHARACTERS HERE THOUGH! SO STOP BEING STINGY AND GIVE ME! HAHA...just kidding...please give characters...**

ROOKIES/RIVAL CREW( LIKE LAW AND KID); 9 Postions Open, one TAKEN BY Anime Insaniac, one TAKEN BY stevethemimd

Shichibukai; 7 positions open. 1 TAKEN BY ME & 1 TAKEN BY QueenofSpades99

Yonkou; 3 positions open 1 TAKEN BY stevethemime

Admirals; 2 positions open.

Vice Admirals; 5 positons open

Fleet Admirals; 4 positions open.

Anything below fleet admiral is unlimited in the marines.

Revolutionaries; unlimited.

Bounty Hunters; unlimited.

Other Pirates; unlimited.

**Civilians**; unlimited.

**KANAYE'S CREW-IF YOUR CHARACTER IS NOT ACCEPTED THEY WILL MOST LIKELY END UP HERE**

**

* * *

**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Alias: nickname on a bounty poster or what the world knows the charrie as. delete this if there is none.**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Former Affiliations: before joining the main crew? delete this if there is none.**

**Occupations/Position:**

**Species: human, cyborg, fishman/woman, mermaid/man, skypeian?**

**Devil Fruit: delete if there is none.**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin Color:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Markings:**

**Other Physical Appearances: like accessories.**

**Clothing:**

**Weapon:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Hobbies:**

**Possessions:**

**Odd Habits:**

**History:**

**Devil Fruit Information**

**Name:**

**Meaning-**

**Type:**

**User:**

**Ability:**

**(just delete this entire section if there is no Devil Fruit)**

**Strengths-**

**Weaknesses-**

**Attacks:****Color: what color represents your charrie?**

**Animal: what animal would your charrie be?**

**Smell: what does he/she smell like?**

**Favorite Type of Season and Island:**

**Favorite Foods:**

**Least favorite Food:**

**Themes: one or two songs here please that describe your charrie. plese put at least one.**

**Quote:**

**Heroes: who does he/she look up to?**

**Dream:**

**Their relationship with the other characters in the crew:**

**Any relationship you particulary want them in or do you not care at all?:**


	8. Truth Behind The Capitan

**So here it is...FINALLY! Sorry about how late it was but my beta along with myself are very busy! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Ren watched Mai sulk in a corner exasperatedly. Of course she felt bad, but her guilt wasn't going to get their ship back. Ren held in the gut feeling to yell at her; it wouldn't help. When had he ever felt this angry…

…When Kanaye wrote his first and only letter to him. The simple thought brought back the words of the letter, burned as they were into his mind.

**~X~**

_Dear Baby Ren,_

If you haven't noticed (and I'm sure you have) I have a bounty of 200,000,000 beli. Included in this letter is my bounty poster along with Yuuki's. But she hasn't really done much soooo…yeah. Back to me.

**Idoit Bastard.**

I just wanted to inform you that I'm so far ahead you should just give up! I mean I have 6 years to your 2! Let's see you catch up! Even with those swords of yours, you'll never catch up, ever. Do you know what they call me? The Blood Reaper, Kanaye. Why? Haha, you already know the answer to that! My crew is known as the Night Reapers! What about yours baby bro, oh wait, you don't have one. Maybe I won't be the only one to forget you. Taro too. Gotten any letters from him?

**No.**

Maybe that's because you've become a thorn in his side, little brother. You're just a pain now. We're waiting for you to give up and realize the rest of the world is moving on without you. Soon you'll be left in the dust forgotten. You'll be the Captain of all those who have been too weak to make it, those who were forgotten. You'll be Capitan of the Forgotten Pirates.

**What if I am? In fact I will be…maybe.**

Live well baby brother!

-Kanaye, Blood Reaper!

**~X~**

Ren punched the walled near him, creating a large indent. Cyrus watched his captain, eyebrows raised at the sudden display of emotion. Normally, the kid had some real control over his temper. His eyes turned to Mai, her head hung in shame, as a crew they would have to do something about that gambling problem. Basil was still yelling profanities at her, when Brielle popped a question.

"So, what now?"

All eyes turned to her, then to Ren who could only shake his head at this point. Cyrus sighed and spoke up. "I went into a weaponry shop earlier and they have fliers for jobs. One of them pays 10,000,000 beli. If we can do the job we can buy a new…better ship."

Ren grinned. "I knew there was a reason you're my second mate! Lead the way!"

Cyrus shook his head and began to walk to the shop, Ren and Basil trailing after him eagerly. Mai and Brielle lingered for a second. The former shot a dark glare at the other girl.

"I just have one thing to say…don't fuck with my crew."

Something lit up in Brielle's eyes for a brief second then faded, but Mai didn't miss it. "Huh, what do you mean by that?"

Mai smiled, but the expression held no warmth. "You know what I mean."

She walked off, leaving Brielle confused. Had this girl really figured it out so quickly? While she respected a fellow liar's quick deduction, she would have to make this girl take back her accusation with a thousand apologies. Brielle grinned; this crew would be fun to around after all, even if it was only for a little while.

Upon entering the store the girl at the counter smiled at them. "I knew you would come back!"

Cyrus smiled, "Yeah, well that's life. So, care to explain to me and my friends what this task for 10,000,000 beli is?"

The girl nodded and gestured for them to follow her. They entered a large room with several chairs. They each took one, then turned to face her. She told them to wait for a second and went to different room. She came back latched onto the arm of a man around her age, who carried with him a rolled up poster.

"My name is Kit, and this is Ginta, my one and only love!" she announced. The man turned bright red at the announcement. "Anyway, you guys need to protect him when he goes into the mines to find the Lover's Stone."

The blank expressions on the crew's faces told her they had no idea what she was talking about. With a deep sigh she took the poster from Ginta's hands and opened it up. She then gave it back to Ginta, who shyly held it open for the view of everyone in the room. Little did he know the crewmembers were judging both his and Kit's movements. Cyrus watched Kit move. Her hair was a dark brown, matching perfectly with her sparkling eyes, and she moved with grace and determination. Ginta on the other hand was a muscular – most likely from working in the shop – had dark spiked hair, light brown eyes, and unlike his lovely female companion, moved with nervous, short, movements.

"This," she pointed to the poster, a dark red stone shaped like a heart taking up the majority of the page. "Is the Lover's stone. It lies at the bottom of the mines, which have been closed for the winter. This stone is a required marriage symbol in our town, without it you can't get married. Though you are actually supposed to get one from your parents as a representation of their approval, but my parents died and all their things were taken by the town, and Ginta's parents gave their stone to his sister. I'm sure you can see our problem right now."

Ren shook his head, "Not really. I mean, Ginta looks like he could do it himself. Why do you need us?"

Kit took a chair and slid into it with a deep sigh, "Well, the real problem is…during this time of year there are a lot of thieves that go into the mines. Not to mention it's freezing down there. Not that it's easy to move because; the crawl space into the cavern is really tiny. Anyway…I hope you'll agree to help. We plan to pay you with whatever gems you take for yourselves in the caverns…though I have to warn you that is illegal, but you guys are pirates so it doesn't matter!" She grinned. "So will you help?"

Cyrus was about to say no, they didn't need marines coming after them and this task seemed worthless anyway, when Ren chose to speak up.

"That is really romantic! What an awesome story! Of course we'll help!"

The others sighed in defeat. Even Brielle was a little surprised by the captain's willingness, but she cheered with him, earning an evil look from Mai. Cyrus laughed while Basil grunted about how annoying this was. They then made plans with Kit to prepare for the next day.

**~xXx~**

They left at dawn the next morning. Kit decided to stay behind so no one would be suspicious of the closed shop. It was freezing, forcing them each to borrow extra clothing to keep the weather at bay. Mai was the only that didn't wear anything other then her own stuff. When asked why she answered with, "It's not like I can get hurt or anything..."

At the cavern the crawl space was indeed fairly small. Ginta went first, Ren followed. Basil groaned about the dirt, but continued down anyway. When it came for Mai's turn she didn't budge.

"Mai go." Cyrus called to her, watching for anyone who could see them. He had been voted lookout because his powers would hide him from preying eyes and he could slip into the cavern easily to warn them.

Mai shook her head and took a step back. "He~ll no!"

Brielle stared at her, "Why not?"

"I don't like small spaces…" Mai looked over at Cyrus, "Remember my story about my aunt. Well I have a fear of tiny spaces. I'd prefer not to go down there."

Cyrus rubbed his temples, "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I didn't think it would _this _small!"

With a sigh Cyrus went down into the crawl space and called back to her, "Whatever…I'll do it. You and Brielle keep watch for thieves."

Mai sighed in relief, but quickly took it back. She was stuck with a girl lying about being an airhead. This was going to be fun. She didn't like liars, even if she was one... The mere thought about having to deal one was a real pain. This girl, Brielle, was nearly as good a liar as Mamoru. At least she, Mai, had learned long ago how to see through the deception that lairs created.

Brielle grinned at her eagerly, "So your "Massacre Child" Mai Sado, huh? They sure say some nasty things about you."

Mai's eyes glazed over, "You…I've never heard of."

"…Yes, well I'm working on that. Why doesn't your Capitan have a bounty name?"

"They didn't give him one." Mai grunted

"Mysteries among mysteries…that guy…he's the biggest weather he's aware of it or not."

Brielle thought this over for a second. Yeah, Mai was right. Perhaps Ren was an open book read to share his secrets, but underneath it all something was stirring. Oh! She should write that down that was good! Quickly, she took out her journal and scribbled it in. Mai stared into the forest indifferently ignoring her.

"What's that Cyrus guy like?"

Mai held in the sheer desire to laugh, this girl was the best lair in the world. She had to be respected for it. "He's…um…I've only known him for about 2 weeks…so I don't know."

"Your chef seems like a pansy…" Damn it, she let herself slip right there. She needed to be more careful. Particularly around Mai, she'd be damned if this girl had evidence to prove her wrong.

**~xXx~**

When Cyrus came from the crawl space the only one who didn't seemed surprise was Ren who was looking around in amazement, the underground cavern was beautiful. It was tight, but lit up by torches held by Ginta and Basil. The gems buried under the rocks gleamed brilliantly; they seemed to hypnotize the young Capitan. A push in the back brought him back to reality and Cyrus pushed him further into the cavern, following Ginta as they went.

"How do you know where to go?" Basil groaned, "What if we get lost!"

Ginta chuckled from the front, "That's the thing about the Lover's stone to find it…you have to get lost."

"I think there's a story coming on!" Ren cheered.

Ginta smiled softly, he stopped and turned to them. "Yeah I guess…is that alright with the rest of you?"

Basil was about to yell no when Cyrus took away his breath and nodded. Ginta turned back around and he walked on. His voice carried in the cave like a lullaby. The echo made it seem dreamy. Each of the crew listened carefully to his words, curious of the tale that sparked the tradition of the Lovers' Stone.

"It began long ago, back when the Cavern had its first cave-in. A lot of people died, but a few survived. One of them was a man named Kai; his last name is unknown after being passed down through the years people forgot. For weeks he wandered the Cavern looking for any way out. After 2 weeks had passed, even he gave up hope, feeling completely lost, he broke down and began to cry."

"Then suddenly he heard a familiar voice call him. The voice of the woman he loved; no one knows her name, women were never really given that kind of respect back then. The voice called to him, and he chased after it. Going insane in the echoing of Cavern, he ran all around until he could barely breathe. Giving up once again he called out her name in vain, instead of an echo he heard silence, then the woman's voice called his name. He followed it, the echo no longer a problem."

"It led him to the Lovers' Stone. The man wasn't sure what it meant, but he took out a pocket knife and scrapped a very small piece of the rock off. Shoving it into his pocket he swore he'd be alive to give it to her. They found him a few days later hanging onto life itself. His love came to see him as he died. He gave her the stone and told her she had his permission to move on."

"Since then the Stone has been a symbol of sacrifice, salvation, and true love. Kit and I want it because once we have it, no one can say anything about our relationship because of it. That Stone means that your love is as pure as possible and you have the blessing you need. Weather people like or not."

Ren smiled, it was a nice thought. Basil on the other hand was completely shocked, "We have to get lost, go insane, and pretty much die for this fucking Stone!"

Ginta was silent, "Yeah, but look on the upside. They say the stone calls out to you in the voice of your true love, you'll know what they sound like now…" The look on Basil's face told him that wasn't good enough. "I know it seems bad, but…I need this…then people will leave her alone. I haven't been very good at protecting her anyway."

Cyrus rose an eyebrow, "From what?"

"We're living together, not so great in the public eye. Particularly our town, you know…We're good and lost now. Let's wait."

**~xXx~**

Brielle looked over at Mai, the girl had fallen asleep. She was twitching in her sleep, and pawing at the air. "I wonder what she's thinking about," Brielle said thoughtfully.

"Not this a voice" called out.

Brielle jumped up and stared into the woods. Four figures came into view, a tall man with brown hair and a long coat to match, two girls who were identical with blonde pigtails and short red kimonos, and finally the man who had beaten Mai in poker Haru. Brielle kicked Mai awake, the girl stood up and placed her claws on her hands.

"Hey, Haru what's up?"

Haru laughed, "Move out of the way girls…we're here on a mission."

"Sorry…can't let you do that." Mai answered coolly.

Haru grinned, "Aiko, Airi, hold them off while Kei and I go into the Caverns! Then come in after us."

One of the girls pouted, sticking her lower lip out, "But they look boring."

"So finish them off quickly." Kei said, pushing her forward.

Without warning Mai was in front of the girl, she ripped her claws at her. The girl dodged cleverly and smirked, "That's not fair." She yelled over at the other, "Jump in anytime Airi!"

The other girl ran at Brielle who began dodging various punches and kicks. As the girls fought the two men snuck being them into the Cavern, Haru called to them as he went down, "Have a fantastic time ladies!" Mocking them.

Mai turned her attention the Cavern and began running towards it, but Aiko stopped her in her tracks. "Your friends are doomed." The girl laughed. Mai snapped her claw forward and went straight through the girl. Brielle was having similar issues.

"Things like that…won't work, with us!" They cheered.

* * *

**Ah! What now, Ren and his crew are lost in the underground Cavern that's filled with some freaky things! Not to mention Haru and friends are after the Stone. And what about the girls up top, why can't they seem to land a punch?**

**This and more next time!**

**

* * *

**

CREW-Bolded if Introduced

Captain: **Ren**

First Mate: **Cyrus**

Navigator: **Arielle**

Cook: **Basil**

Doctor: **Mai**

Gunner/Marksman: TAKEN BY Mavrik Zero

Shipwright/Ship: TAKEN BY Shinbu53

Blacksmith/Weapon Master: TAKEN BY MastaRasta

Scholar/Historian: TAKEN BY Anny-Rudolph

Scout:

Musican: TAKEN BY Umi Tsuami

Cabin Boy or/and Girl: GIRL-TAKEN BY raimutt

Pet: TAKEN by Regal Panther

**

* * *

**

So I need some things people~

**VERY IMPORTANT-NEEDED-PLEASE! THE CREW IS NEARLY FILLED WE NEED MANY MORE CHARACTERS HERE THOUGH! SO STOP BEING STINGY AND GIVE ME! HAHA...just kidding...please give characters...**

ROOKIES/RIVAL CREW( LIKE LAW AND KID); 9 Postions Open, one TAKEN BY Anime Insaniac, one TAKEN BY stevethemimd

Shichibukai; 7 positions open. 1 TAKEN BY ME & 1 TAKEN BY QueenofSpades99

Yonkou; 3 positions open 1 TAKEN BY stevethemime

Admirals; 2 positions open.

Vice Admirals; 5 positons open

Fleet Admirals; 4 positions open..

**KANAYE'S CREW-IF YOUR CHARACTER IS NOT ACCEPTED THEY WILL MOST LIKELY END UP HERE**

**

* * *

**

Anything else is unlimited!

SO SEND UM, SEND UM, SEND UM!

PLEASE!

I'll may be able to get the next chapter up tommorow! Cross your fingers!


	9. Mai's Pills and Brielle's Powers

**Okay, just for you guys here's another one! PLEASE REVIEW! Just so I know you're out there.**

* * *

No attack would work. Neither female could land a hit on their opponent. Not because they were to slow, but because the other two women seemed to be untouchable. Then suddenly their enemies went on the offensive. Mai flew back into the stone rock wall and Brielle followed. Mai gasped for a breath as their opponents took a break as well. Brielle looked over at Mai, looking for an answer, "How are they doing that! Every time we make a hit, it goes straight through!"

Mai shook her head, "I assume one of them has a phasing ability…but the other one doesn't and until we find out which is which our hands are tied. What do you think?"

"I don't know."

"What happened to that airhead thing?" Mai asked taking this time to question the girl.

"I love fighting, even I can't act and fight at the same time."

Mai grinned, "Mind telling me who you are exactly?"

Brielle grimaced, "If you can find out which is which and what the other one is using before me. Sure."

Mai rolled her eyes and reached behind her back, she pulled out two tiny orbs. One she placed in a compartment in the glove of her right claw. The other she stuck in her mouth and swallowed.

"I'll take the one on the right! You got the one on the left! Focus on finding their weak point and figuring out which is which! Then scream it out!"

Breille nodded and threw off her cloak revealing a black outfit that consisted of a breast plate, long sleeve shirt, pleated skirt, and knee high boots. She focused her energy on the girl and a large red dragon appeared and began to attack the girl. Soon Brielle found her vision getting fuzzy.

Aiko looked over at her sister as the creature attacked. This was unexpected, but it they would deal with it. She turned to finish off Mai, then she could help her sister. It was lucky the two girls hadn't figured them out yet.

She focused on Mai, who seemed to be in a varied amount of pain. Her body was twitching, seeming to have muscle spasms. Her head was down, then suddenly she collapsed on the ground.

"Are you done already Sado?"

Mai started laughing, "Have you ever heard of a poison called Tiger's Ale? In old times they used it to strengthening soldiers for battle, the only problem was after a couple minutes of fighting their bodies would began to feel a drastic amount of pain and they would be killed."

"Will you be unaffected by the pain Sado?" Aiko clicked her tongue.

"No. It'll hurt me…much more then normal, but I'll finish you before that happens." Mai raised her head; her pupils had become round orbs covering her entire eye. She grinned Aiko stared at her. This was the bloodthirsty girl from the bounty photograph, this was the child of a monster.

Brielle looked over at Mai just as her vision faded from her. Mai looked insane, but perhaps that was a good thing. No doubt this fight would not be easily won. Brielle fell to one knee as her vision became black, the downside of her ability. She could create creatures and illusions of such magnitude, that her eyesight would slowly disappear as they became real and physical. A small price to pay for such a power though, where she was from women would give their souls and more for such a thing. She carefully stood up and began moving, preparing to make her move.

Mai wasn't having such a time, after only three minutes she began to feel the affect of the pills. Her heart was ripping from the increased rate, her lungs tearing from lack of air, but her senses were as sharp as ever. Everything was so clear to her whenever she used Tiger's Ale, the only problem was every wound she had when using it would remain for two days, the time the poison took to where off.

On the upside she had managed to land a few hits on Aiko, she could not keep track of where Mai would move and not knowing when to phase proved to be a problem. Then suddenly Mai felt her arm tear apart. Looking at it, it seemed to be dissolving, painlessly disappearing into thin air. Then Mai felt a knife in her gut. Aiko was laughing wildly, in what could only be compared to insanity. Mai felt her breath shorten. What was going on? Her body seemed to be…disappearing.

**~xXx~**

"How much longer?" Basil complained.

Ginta shifted nervously, "I'm not sure. According to the story it just happens."

Time was passing slowly in the cave. The things up happening above unbeknownst to them, they each were either, calm, bored, nervous, or in Ren's case excited. Cyrus was calm and reading inscriptions made on the cavern walls. Basil was bored and leaning lazily against the wall, complaining. Ginta was nervous, what if the stone didn't call to them. Ren was bouncing off the walls looking at the surroundings of the cave.

Cyrus sighed and turned back to his companions, "I hate to say this, but we need to get more lost. According to these inscriptions, the stone will only call to a man when he is alone and thinking about the one he loves."

"How will we meet back up?" Basil asked.

Cyrus shrugged, admitting he had no idea. "What if we make leave trail and meet back here if nothing happens?" Ren suggested. Everyone looked at him in somewhat surprise at the idea.

"I can be smart when I choose too."

Cyrus and Ginta laughed, Basil mumbled something rude, but Ren was ignoring him. "But then we won't be really be lost."

Cyrus closed his eyes and thought that over, "Well…maybe, but I figure one of us will fail to make a good trail and actually get lost. So we should be fine."

"That makes no sense." Basil muttered.

Ren on the other hand hadn't noticed. He charged into one of the many tunnel, using his sword to make a scratch along the wall. Ginta was grabbing a few spare stones and went through a different tunnel dropping them as he went. Cyrus walked straight into a tunnel, using air strikes to mark the wall. Basil stared after them and took a seat on a large boulder; no way he was going to get lost!

**~xXx~**

Mai hit the ground and stared at the place her arm should've been. "What'd you do?"

Aiko laughed, "I don't phase darling, I control cells. I can make mine grow back the minute you hit me and I can make yours disappear."

Mai groaned and stood up, the pain from the poison was becoming unbearable. She looked down and saw her glove had fallen to the ground (her hand gone), with her other hand she grabbed it and pulled out the small green orb she had put in there earlier.

"And what's that Sado?" Aiko gestured to the orb.

"Something that's going to help me tear you apart."

Aiko laughed and kicked Mai into a tree, a few bones cracked and her scream echoed. Her claws fell to the ground. The pain the sensation, it was all getting worse. Aiko grabbed a knife from under her kimono and held it to Mai's neck. Mai grinned at her. Aiko shook her head, the girl had gone crazy, and then she realized that the small orb Mai had was gone. She quickly pressed the knife into Mai's throat.

"How will that one help you?"

"It's called…well…your knife is a bit close to my throat so either lean in or…take the knife away."

"Nice try Sado, but I think I'll just kill you now."

As the knife buried it's way into her throat Mai lifted her leg and caught Aiko in the gut. She then forced all of her weight forward and landed on top of Aiko. With a quick gesture knowing the other girl would soon throw her off, Mai stuffed the orb into Aiko's mouth and the other girl swallowed in exasperation. Aiko then threw Mai off her. Mai gracefully slid across the ground ignoring the pain in her body.

Aiko began to spasm, Mai's arm came back much to her own surprise. "Guess I can heal from that?"

Aiko stared at Mai in pure anguish, "What is this! My body, I can't control it! Everything's becoming a dark blur!"

Mai grinned, "It's called Black Acid, a drug actually…people use on the streets to get a high. First it attacks your muscles making your body act on it's own, then it hits your vision, and then finally you start hallucinating. Fun eh? Never actually taken it myself, not like it'll help me."

Mai walked off back to the cave with that last word as Aiko began to shout and scream. She had no pity for that girl. If Aiko couldn't even break through such a low dosage she wasn't really worth Mai's time.

**~xXx~**

Brielle was focusing on her own fight on the other side when Mai screamed out the simple word, "Phase."

Brielle nodded to herself; looked like Mai had won their little competition. Brielle took notice that the girl she was facing, Airi was now dodging the large dragon's attacks with ease, but of course the dragon was only a distraction. When Brielle had it disappear Airi was left confused and without purpose. Then Brielle made her strike.

With her two machetes that were hidden in compartments in her boot, she jumped from her hiding place and sliced at Airi who just barely phased through in time making Brielle go right through her. Airi began flinging a plethora of knives at Brielle who dodged them without even stopping as she walked towards Airi who was very much out of breath from the previous fight she had. Airi was stunned and didn't even try to move when Brielle brought her weapons up and sliced down, no she just phased and began laughing.

"Y-You'll never be able to hit me! Ha-Haha!"

Brielle rolled her eyes and concentrated her power again making hot blue flames appear on Airi who began to scream and tried to phase through it. Brielle began smiling looks like the girl couldn't phase through an illusion, at least one that wasn't real…just yet. Airi then spontaneously ran at Brielle, but instead of hitting her went right through her. Airi began to talk rapidly to herself, began to call out names of people who weren't there. Mai looked on, what exactly was going on? Then a hand clamped on her shoulder it was Brielle…wait Brielle was out on the field…right? The girl took off her bracelet and gave it to a confused Mai, then pointed to her eye. Mai held up the bracelet and looked through it. There was nothing there, only Airi running around and fighting air. Mai's jaw fell a little, she finally recognized the girl, Brielle was actually…

Her thought wasn't finished when Brielle jumped out from behind her. The illusions disappeared and Brielle pulled out a knife. She sliced the throat of the unknowing Airi without hesitation. With a sigh she walked back to Mai who was out of her shocked phase.

"So you're her huh? Arielle, the White Witch? Why couldn't I put that together earlier?"

Brielle, who will now be known as Arielle, shook her head. This was going to get very interesting, very fast. But to her surprise Mai turned around and began to walk to the cave, saying something about warning the others. Arielle stared after her, this was supposed to be the daughter of…

"You coming, Arielle? We have to tell the others before Haru and that other guy get down there!"

Arielle nodded, she could confront Mai about her history later. It would add some spice to her book, but it could wait. She was right saving the others was a priority.

**~xXx~**

Ren traveled through the cave at quick pace until he was sure he had been running for hours. Then again Ginta had said the cave will make time seem to slow or speed up. Somewhat ignoring that fact Ren decided to turn back, he looked at the wall where he had made his mark.

"What! It's gone!"

Ren looked back at the wall, no it was really gone. How was that possible? No wonder this place had such a great story…might as well continue and hope I find something. With that Ren sheathed his swords and continued down the pathway.

**~xXx~**

Cyrus grunted and slid to the ground in exhaustion. Sure he could have used a knife, but what fun would that be? It was good training anyway. Sure his power had all the possibilities in the world, but at this time he was to weak to use it constantly. One day he would become strong enough to control it without even having to concentrate. At least that was his goal.

Tried and out of breath he decided to turn back, looking at the wall he was only slightly surprised to see the wall was clean of any of his attacks on it. There was no way he could his way back. Guess I have to go forward, he thought. With a sigh he continued down the path.

**~xXx~**

Ginta walked down the pathway staying on course. He had stopped dropping stones long ago after he realized that they disappeared once he looked behind again. That meant the cavern was watching them, which meant all he had to do was keep moving forward. Soon, the cavern would lead him to the heart.

**~xXx~**

Last, but not least at least in his opinion…

Basil was sleeping on the cool ground of the cavern when stomping sounds woke him up. He quickly hid and watched as two figures came into sight. He recognized both. One, Haru, was the man who had beaten Mai and the other, Kei, the man he himself had run into. They were talking about the stone.

"That beauty is going to make us millions!" Kei cried.

Haru whacked him upside the head. "You idiot, you want them to hear us? These guys aren't easy to mess with…I'm guessing they went down these caves…which one do you want?"

"That one."

"I'll go through the center. Leave a note for Airi and Aiko to go down the far right so once they finish the weaklings above we can spread out."

"Right, but how will we meet up?"

Haru grinned, "I'm not sure, let's hope fate wants us too."

"Right…fate." Kei mumbled.

"Fate is the driving force of the world kid! It drove me to beat that girl forcing them into this cave! Now fate drives us to follow them and make millions."

Kei rolled his eyes and laid the note in plain sight. Then he went into the cavern. Haru went as well still going on about fate. Basil emerged from their hiding place once they were gone, if only he could remember who went which way. Without much thought about anything else he went through the cavern they didn't go into and hoped for the best. Maybe he could catch up and warn them. Maybe.

* * *

CREW-Bolded if Introduced

Captain: **Ren**

First Mate: **Cyrus**

Navigator: **Arielle**

Cook: **Basil**

Doctor: **Mai**

Gunner/Marksman: TAKEN BY Mavrik Zero

Shipwright/Ship: TAKEN BY Shinbu53

Blacksmith/Weapon Master: TAKEN BY MastaRasta

Scholar/Historian: TAKEN BY Anny-Rudolph

Scout:

Musican: TAKEN BY Umi Tsuami

Cabin Boy or/and Girl: GIRL-TAKEN BY raimutt

Pet: TAKEN by Regal Panther

**VERY IMPORTANT-NEEDED-PLEASE! THE CREW IS NEARLY FILLED WE NEED MANY MORE CHARACTERS HERE THOUGH! SO STOP BEING STINGY AND GIVE ME! HAHA...just kidding...please give characters...**

ROOKIES/RIVAL CREW( LIKE LAW AND KID); 9 Postions Open, one TAKEN BY Anime Insaniac, one TAKEN BY stevethemimd

Shichibukai; 7 positions open. 1 TAKEN BY ME & 1 TAKEN BY QueenofSpades99

Yonkou; 3 positions open 1 TAKEN BY stevethemime

Admirals; 2 positions open.

Vice Admirals; 5 positons open

Fleet Admirals; 4 positions open..

**KANAYE'S CREW-IF YOUR CHARACTER IS NOT ACCEPTED THEY WILL MOST LIKELY END UP HERE**

* * *

**So I need some things people~**

**Sooo...um...I LOVE GETTING CHARACTERS! Just send them in!**

**In a clean format though as the one above!**

**Remember NO POSITION is FINAL until the character is introduced!**


	10. Voices in the Dark

**This one is short...sorry bout that guys. I'll be working on the next one and we may being seeing it soon. See ya! REVIEW please...**

**Notice: I'm still getting a feel for Ren's character, so yeah...we'll see...**

**Also the cabin boy/girl position is now open upon looking at the type of crew we were getting.**

* * *

Cyrus stopped after an hour or so of walking. He sighed and sat down, leaning against the wall. Nothing was happening, and his torch was nearly out. He grabbed his flask of sake and drank it down. For all he knew this could be the end. Then the torch went out, leaving him in complete and total darkness. Cyrus sighed again and closed his eyes, drifting into sleep that that the darkness seemed to pull him into.

Then came the sound. Cyrus's eyes sprung open as a feminine voice called out for him.

"Cyrus! He's coming, get ready! Cyrus, he's coming!"

Cyrus in grogginess yelled out: "W-who are you? Who's coming?"

The voice laughed. "Not now, if you don't know me now then you will come to know me! Now Cyrus you must get ready, he's coming…protect us and yourself!"

Cyrus sprung out and called out in vain, "Where are you?"

"You can't find me yet! Your time will come!" it called back playfully.

Cyrus punched the wall in frustration then a light came into view. He froze and turned to air, hiding himself from human sight. The voice was right; a man came to view. A man Cyrus recognized, Kei the Killer. A mass murder that went out of his way to hunt down marines and kill them off, a monster really. He was said to use a thing metal rope to kill his victims because it didn't cut like a blade, it took longer to cut through the body, and increasing the amount of pain they felt.

He walked by Cyrus without noticing and continued along his way. Cyrus followed him, waiting for his moment to strike. Though he silently wondered what had become of the girls above. Had this man killed them as well, at least Brielle, because Mai could heal. Then again, decapitating Mai would kill her in an instant. Cyrus shook the images from his mind and placed his focus back on Kei, just like 'The Family' had taught him.

**~xXx~**

Ginta put out the flame of his torch and focused on Kit. With the image of her in his mind he feel asleep. Then came voices.

"Ginta! Wake Up! You're not safe!" Kit's voice yelled out.

Ginta sprung up and began running blindly in the dark after her voice. She called him forward, "Ginta come! Now!"

He continued following her until he came to a place where a brilliant red light shown from a heart shaped stone that had a few chips here and there on it. Ginta grabbed his pocketknife and chipped a small slice of the rock.

"Thank God, gods, and goddesses, whoever you are, whether you exist or not! Thank you!"

Ginta sighed and relaxed against the wall, then Kit's voice screamed out at him.

"Ginta! You're being a fool! Go stand by the tunnel on the left, hit the person who comes through over the head!"

The man sighed and put the shard in a bag around his neck. Then he went by the tunnel and prepared to strike.

**~xXx~**

As soon as Ren got lost he put out his torch in hopes of being called too. Little did he realize that the stone would only call to those in "real" danger and he was not.

Suddenly, he noticed footsteps coming towards him. In one quick movement he took out his sword. Without looking at the face of his opponent he pinned the person to wall with one sword and the other was held at their neck. The torch that fell to the ground out of the man's hand lit up the area just enough for Ren to see the man's face.

"Basil?"

Basil squirmed, "Yes, now if you'll kindly put me down!"

Ren sheathed his swords so quickly Basil fell to the ground in a plop. He quickly stood up and began rapidly explaining that Haru and Kei were after the stone. Ren listened carefully his face showing no expression what so ever. When Basil finished he expected Ren to go into frenzy and freak out. Or at least to worry.

"We should walk on then," Ren said, walking on through the cave.

"Aren't you going to check to see if Mai and Brielle are alright? Or make sure Ginta's okay?" Basil scurried past him.

Ren stopped and looked at him so seriously Basil had a hard time seeing him as the kid who recruited him, "If I didn't believe they could handle themselves in a fight I wouldn't had recruited them. Why are you so worried anyway? We both know Mai can handle herself and Brielle, well this is her chance to prove herself."

Basil was left speechless and silently continued to follow Ren. Was this really the same boy who had childishly asked him to join the crew, who was in a sense a pure idiot, and was yet a driving force with a dream. Basil had seen Ren train with his swords, Sol and Luna. Ren trained hours on end, with Cyrus, Mai, whoever wasn't busy. He started out all right against Cyrus, a man who himself was sturdy in the use of a sword, but soon surpassed the other man in every aspect.

Mai taught him learn balance, acrobatics, and meditation. Basil would watch every evening as she balanced on the rim of the ship, to a fruit user a line between life and death. She taught Ren a few tricks with the swords and where valuable points laid that could kill a man without much effort.

Ren was in no way a wimp or a child that many saw him as, but he wasn't a man either. He still childishly missed points and would always need someone to push him in the right direction. It sometimes made Basil wonder if he could really be Pirate King, but he supposed that was what dreaming was. Looking past all the things that stand in your way and focusing on that one main objective.

"What about Ginta then?" Basil asked again.

Ren continued walking, but answered, "He knows the tunnels. He'll find his way, I know he will."

This answer confused Basil. Ren always seemed to want to help people in some way, to save them from whatever was needed. Basil knew Ren liked being the hero, he liked having people thank him…he liked being "good" in a sense. He secretly wished to break the news to the boy that pirates weren't supposed to be good. Yes, they could do good deeds, but they could never go past a certain point because what they dreamed of, what they wanted, was illegal. Basil could only wonder how long it took Ren to become like other pirates, the ones like Haru and Kei. The ones with long forgotten dreams of adventure, the ones who had become greedy and cruel, only going for the riches now, no longer caring about the childish adventures of their youth.

With these thoughts looming in his head, Basil followed asked, "You…act like such a kid, but then say stuff like that."

Ren shook his head as they walked, "I act the way I need too. Right now we have to remain calm and have faith in the others…if we don't then it just proves we aren't really a crew yet. We have to be able to trust each other in all situations. I understand you're worried about them, but relax. It may seem like I randomly pick anybody to join, but I choose everyone with a reason."

Basil felt himself relax, but then a question popped into his head. "Why'd you pick me?"

Ren shrugged, "You're a good cook."

"That's all? I mean that Amae guy, he was pretty good cook."

Ren stopped and turned to him, "Yeah, but you looked like you needed a place to belong." He turned back and walked off, Basil followed behind.

"What about Mai then? Why her? I understand the usefulness and what not, but still…"

Ren laughed, "Because, she was looking for someone to find her. She needed someone to save her from herself."

Basil was lost for words, what did he mean by that.

"And before you ask, I picked Cyrus because he was seemed like a good guy and I picked Brielle because she seemed…well a mature balance."

Basil scoffed, "You think she's mature?"

"Something like that," Ren muttered.

**~xXx~**

Cyrus wordlessly floated behind Kei until suddenly the man stopped. He drew out Kama, a small sickle and struck the air. Cyrus felt it move threw him, it was made of sea stone, it cut him. He reformed several feet away from Kei, a large cut on his arm.

He looked at his surroundings; his chances of getting beating Kei were slim, very slim. He the area was compact, too small for a real fight. Nevertheless he prepared for the up coming fight. When Kei laid down his weapon and put up his hands, Cyrus stared at him in confusion.

"I have no interest in fighting you Sparrow, none at all. Not here at least. So I suggest you leave before I'm forced to, just accept your friends will die and move on."

"I can't let you get away, we will fight here and now!"

Kei laughed, "KishiKishiKishi, your funeral kid! At least you get to die on the same day as your pals up top, I suspect that Airi and Aiko have already finished your women. Shame too, they were pretty cute too, could've had a lots of fun with them…if you know I mean."

Cyrus did and unexpectedly felt a rage in him. Was it really for girls he had just meant…seemed like it. He had grown close to his new crew he thought, maybe closer and more attached then he first thought. It was strange, in 'The Family' he had never been to attached, he had lived with them for years. And now with people he had known from weeks to hours he felt a bond with. Why?

He didn't have a chance to answer Kei threw a knife at his temple, Cyrus turned to air to dodge and luckily remained safe, but all his thoughts before were torn from his mind. He needed to concentrate. The fight ahead was an unsafe bet.

* * *

CREW-Bolded if Introduced

Captain: **Ren**

First Mate: **Cyrus**

Navigator: **Arielle**

Cook: **Basil**

Doctor: **Mai**

Gunner/Marksman: TAKEN BY Mavrik Zero

Shipwright/Ship: TAKEN BY Shinbu53

Blacksmith/Weapon Master: TAKEN BY MastaRasta

Scholar/Historian: TAKEN BY Anny-Rudolph

Scout:

Musican: TAKEN BY Umi Tsuami

Cabin Boy or/and Girl:

Pet: TAKEN by Regal Panther

**VERY IMPORTANT-NEEDED-PLEASE! THE CREW IS NEARLY FILLED WE NEED MANY MORE CHARACTERS HERE THOUGH! SO STOP BEING STINGY AND GIVE ME! HAHA...just kidding...please give characters...**

ROOKIES/RIVAL CREW( LIKE LAW AND KID); 9 Postions Open, one TAKEN BY Anime Insaniac, one TAKEN BY stevethemimd

Shichibukai; 7 positions open. 1 TAKEN BY ME & 1 TAKEN BY QueenofSpades99

Yonkou; 1 position open

Admirals; 1 positions open. One taken by snakeboy

Vice Admirals; 5 positons open

Fleet Admirals; 4 positions open..

**KANAYE'S CREW-IF YOUR CHARACTER IS NOT ACCEPTED THEY WILL MOST LIKELY END UP HERE**


	11. Cyrus's End

**I apologize for the wait, but I've got soccer, track and homework. Not too much time. Don't worry though summer's just around the bend so I'll be updating more frequently. I hope this chapter does the story justice. **

**I'm still looking for characters, places, heck even plot ideas at this point. Thanks, I'll update ASAP!**

* * *

In the cavern Arielle and Mai moved along to warn the others. They were both exhausted from their battles and trudged along slowly.

"So you were born on the Grandline?" Arielle asked.

"Yeah…you were too right? On that island full of sorcerers that hate the rest of the world…"

Arielle laughed, "Well, it's that…just they aren't fond of those who can't use magic…like me."

"Like you?"

"Yeah, well…I have a power by devil fruit, but that wasn't until after I left the island. Before I had to train as a knight with my male cousins…because only women can have a dominant gene that allows them to tap into their abilities, men only carry a recessive. The few males that have a dominant are considered the greatest magic users in history." Arielle explained, "How were you trained?"

"My old man's subordinate…wasn't quiet as bad as my dad, but just a deadly and well known."

Arielle frowned, "I guess your not telling me who your father is, huh?"

Mai grinned, "You catch on faster then Ren."

Arielle flashed a smile, but it dimmed, "Your tattoo, I was wondering…what happened?"

"Take your best guess because I don't give secrets to strangers."

"The pink Camellias on the vine are a remembrance, the red ones are an aching heart, and the black Chrysanthemum on the nape of your neck it for happiness. If I had to put it all together I'd say you loved someone, he broke your heart, you still love him, and you hide your pain with a smile."

Mai stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel towards Arielle, facing the girl. "Close, almost there really, but the way you say it sounds like he's still alive…and as far as I know he's not. Please, don't say anything about it."

Her eyes were sad, Arielle felt a little shock rush into her. Mai Sado was known as a monster on the seas. She had once been loved and loved, a very unlikely thing for a girl in her position. Arielle put her hand up and crossed her heart, "I won't I swear…Trust me, I'm a liar." Mai smirked at that and began walking again.  
"Mai, do you enjoy fighting?"

"It's something I love…makes me feel alive. What about you?"

"Me as well, I find it exhilarating."

Mai laughed leaving Arielle confused. "I can't believe you actually came in here."

Mai sighed, "Yeah, about the whole claustrophobic thing…can you shut-up so I can practice my calm breathing exercises…"

Arielle laughed, but one look at Mai's face said she wasn't joking. They stopped once they reached an area with three separate tunnels.

"We'll wait here…for them." Mai mumbled, trying to remain calm. But Arielle could see the guilt in her eyes. Cyrus's powers were not made for a place like this and it was her fault he had one under.

**~xXx~**

The fight was on in an instant and Cyrus was on the defensive. Kei moved with an uncommon grace slashing Cyrus with his sickle. Turning into wind was no longer an option, he could only dodge. Kei pushed him backwards, forcing Cyrus to continue to be defensive and not counter a single attack. As they moved further away a thought hit Cyrus, Kei kept his sickle in his right hand and a torch in his left for light. If he sucked the oxygen from the air for a brief second then the torch would die out, he could strike.

Cyrus concentrated his power and the felt the comfort of oxygen leave his lungs, the torch went out. Then using pure all will power Cyrus willed the air to slice Kei. In only a matter of seconds the light flashed on and flickered as air strikes slashed at Kei. Kei dropped the torch and all the lights in the cave went out. Cyrus panicked for a brief second, mistake; Kei's kama hit his right arm.

"Stupid boy, this isn't a battle ground for someone like you."

Cyrus backed up straight into a wall

"Looks like you lose Sparrow." Kei muttered, and then he brought up his kama. Cyrus didn't flinch, didn't move, and his heartbeat didn't even increase as the kama came down to kill him.

Ginta heard the footsteps echo in the cave as they got closer he swung at the door way hitting the man who crossed it. He looked at who he had hit and felt a mixture of fear and relief overwhelm him. It was Haru Endo, a pirate that the whole village feared, he had taken out many marines and rival pirates in his years.

"It's a good thing I was warned, or else…well I don't even want to think about it." Ginta mumbled.

"Hey, Ginta!" a familiar voice yelled.

Ginta turned to see Ren and Basil enter the cavern safe from whatever forces Haru had sent. Ginta let out a long sigh.

"That's the guy who won our ship!" Ren stated the obvious. Ginta smiled and looked over at Basil who was more concerned about the gems that were in the cave. In fact the chef was starting to collect them.

"Did you find your stone?" Ren asked excitedly.

Ginta nodded and gestured to the spot he had found the stone, "Yeah, right over there."

Basil let out a laugh, "There's nothing there fool! It's just empty, useless space."

"He's right Ginta, there's nothing there…" Ren mumbled in disappointment.

Ginta looked over at it and saw that they were telling the truth, the space was empty. "It was there, I even got my piece of it…Anyway I suggest you guys take your payment in gems now. No doubt Haru's men will be here soon enough."

"We should tie him up first. Before we go back to the entrance." Ren smirked.

**~xXx~**

Instead Cyrus focused his energy, his plan had worked sort of and now Kei would be trapped. A swirl of wide entered the tiny cave. Kei's kama flew out of his hand and the wind's speed increased.

"What is this!" Kei yelled as the wind began to shake the cave.

"A hurricane!"

The rocks came out and began to fall to the ground, blocking Kei on both sides. They slowly began to bury him alive. Cyrus wasn't uninjured though rocks it him in the head and cut him up as the flew past him at Kei, who was still trying to fight through it all.

"I'll kill you Sparrow!"

"Not now! Not here!" Cyrus called back.

"I'll kill your crew members as well! You'll all die for this!"

Cyrus couldn't hold back his laugh, "Hell, I was going to die if I didn't do this!"

Kei didn't answer the rocks had covered the entire wall, he was buried alive. Cyrus fell to his knees in exhaustion, but quickly stumbled up and began to limp back to the entrance of the cave. It was over. This fight was over and he, Cyrus, had lost. Very badly, sure he had lived, but he had lost.

As he made his way to the entrance he caught sight of Mai, Brielle, Ren, Basil, and Ginta. They were smiling, but their looks turned to shocks as they turned to him. Then everything went black.

**~xXx~**

Cyrus woke up on a ship. He knew it was a ship by the way everything in the room swayed. He looked around and found Mai reading a book, she looked over the top of it at him.

"Welcome back to reality." She smiled at him.

Cyrus sat up slowly and leaned back against the headboard, "What happened, we were in the cave and Kei…where are the others?"

"Up on deck."

"Why aren't you with them?"

Mai groaned, "I'm a doctor stupid? That battle screw with your head?"

"No, but can't you just heal me?"

"You were cut with Sea Stone, so no…I actually impressed you survived. You should've died." She said nonchalantly.

"I know." Cyrus mumbled.

Mai offered a hand, "Come on, Basil made some food."

Cyrus took it and with her help walked to the upper deck of the new ship. Pretty much just like the first, maybe a little bigger. They walked into the kitchen and everyone greeted them.

"Cyrus!" Ren dove in for a hug. Mai swung her fist meeting his chin and sending him backwards. "He's still injured, don't be such a fool!"

Ren rubbed his chin, "Yeah, right…great to see you're up Cyrus."

"Yes, it is nice to see you didn't die…what kind of pirate dies in a cave?" Brielle chimed in.

"Thanks Brielle," Cyrus chuckled.

"Actually…" she muttered, "My name is Arielle and there was a lot that happened while you were sleeping."

"Will all of you just shut-up and eat!" Basil yelled from his position on the stove.

Everyone laughed, each happy to feel at peace for a moment. This was a moment that marked them as a crew.

**~xXx~**

Ginta and Kit were married now, and as Ginta felt Kit move under his arms later that night he smiled. This was all because a couple of pirates had money lost to a few other pirates, it made him laugh. Then suddenly he heard footsteps in the weapon shop he got up and entered it to find Kei and Haru staring at him, looking deadly.

"Where are the Forgotten Pirates?" Haru asked coolly.

Ginta opened his mouth to answer, when Kit's voice called behind him, "Like he'd ever tell you!"

Ginta felt something move past him, a knife. It landed inches from Kit's forehead. "They're headed to Loguetown before they go onto the Grandline."

"Thanks, now we don't have to kill you…though I'd still very much like too…" Kei grinned, "Haru?"

Haru shot him a cold look, "No, we move on. Save whatever you have for our enemies, save it for your revenge."

Kei's eyes got dark and he looked over at Ginta, "Your friends really screwed us over ya know? Killed both my girls and took something from me."

Ginta couldn't help it, "What?"

Kei lifted an arm from under his coat and revealed a bloody stub that ended at his elbow, "I'll kill the Sparrow! I'll make him suffer!"

"Can we move on?" a different very high-pitched voice asked, one Ginta had never heard.

Haru nodded and grabbed Kei's arm pulling him out of the shop. The three men left.

"Why'd you tell them where Ren and his friends were going!" Kit yelled at Ginta.

Ginta grabbed her hands in his, "Ren told me to tell them when they asked. He said if they, as a crew, could not beat those two then they didn't deserve to go to the Grandline. His crew knows, they all know they'll have to fight again."

Kit nodded and shivered a little, a pirates life was one full of death and fighting.

* * *

CREW-Bolded if Introduced

Captain: **Ren**

First Mate: **Cyrus**

Navigator: **Arielle**

Cook: **Basil**

Doctor: **Mai**

Gunner/Marksman: TAKEN BY Mavrik Zero

Shipwright/Ship: TAKEN BY Shinbu53

Blacksmith/Weapon Master: TAKEN BY MastaRasta

Scholar/Historian: TAKEN BY Anny-Rudolph

Scout:

Musican: TAKEN BY Umi Tsuami

Cabin Boy or/and Girl:

Pet: TAKEN by Regal Panther

**I would very much like Marines that are different, you know maybe have some connections with pirates...or pirate. Just remembe ladies and gents I'm a girl so I like romance.**

ROOKIES/RIVAL CREW( LIKE LAW AND KID); **I have a lot of pirates, not so much crews...sooo yeah. Give me some rookies!**

Shichibukai; 4 positions left

Yonkou; 1 position left

Admirals; 1 postion left

Vice Admirals; **WANTED**

Fleet Admirals; **WANTED**

Marines; **WANTED**


	12. Beginning to the Beginning

**Um...so my computer got killed by a virus and no longer can access the Internet. I'm on the library's computer as of now. My beta sent me this back and well when I tried to upload it had some problems...so I'm not exactly sure if...you know anything saved. Oh! And my email account got killed too! So I had to set up a new one, but I think I may have told you that already.**

**Anyway I apologize for the wait. If I was you I would be kind of pissed by now. So I'm going to try to write more often, but no promises cause, well it's not summer just yet. Like 20 more days though and once we reach that I'll be writing more! :) So just be patience! I'm also sorry that the chapter is short, but I am running low on inspiration...**

* * *

**RECAP:** After traveling Jemu, Ren and the gang lose their ship (Thanks to Mai!), but gain a new crew member and a navigator, Brielle. They help up a couple, Kit and Ginta, looking for a rare stone so that they might marry by traveling deep into the mysterious caverns of Jemu. Soon they find that other people are after this rare gem. While Brielle (who we find out is actually Arielle, legendary liar and warrior) and Mai manage to take down their opponents, Cyrus has trouble with his opponent, as his powers are not made for tight spaces and only manages to detain him (Kei). Luckily Ren and Ginta find the stone, though Ginta has to knock out the leader (Haru) of this band of pirates. They get out safely and are back on the road. All is good right? WRONG! Kei and Haru are out for revenge and after getting information from Ginta are on their way to finish off the Forgotten Pirates as they head to their final stop before the grand line, Lougetown!

PS-Basil managed to prove he was not as heartless as he seemed. ;)

**~xXx~**

Night had fallen long ago and Arielle sat cross-legged in front of the helm of the ship. She was tired, but everyone else was asleep and chances were they had no idea where to go. She turned the wheel slightly left then fell back, staring at the sky. It had been weeks since they left Jemu, Cyrus wasn't back to normal yet and soon they would reach Lougetown. Once they got there the real challenge would began she had no doubt Haru and Kei would be waiting for them. Not mention the marines that plagued the place anyway.

"Arielle, you're still awake?"

She looked and saw Ren smiling down at her. He took a seat next to her. "I can't sleep…"

Arielle didn't take her eyes off the sky, "Why's that Ren?"

"Do you think I made the wrong the decision? I mean…should I have killed Haru when he was knocked out?"

"Do you think you should've?"

"What kind of answer is that?" Ren asked sitting up.

With a sigh Arielle sat up and faced him, "I can't answer that Ren because…I'm not you."

Ren shakes his head and mumbles, "Mai would've done it, you would've done, Cyrus would've done it, hell even Basil would've had the balls to kill him."

"You're not like us Ren. Cyrus is a fighter, he was born into it. I was taught to defend my comrades at all cost, even if it means to slice a man when he's down. Basil is low and will do whatever it takes to save his skin, and as awful as that sounds it works for him. Mai is…Mai was born a monster, born into this world of pirates and she's cold when she fights, she without a second thought would take a knife to his throat."

"Don't you think I know that already! If I'm to weak and childish to do that simply task then why am I captain? What good am I a pirate?" Ren yelled in frustration.

Arielle smiled, "You are not like us Ren and that is a wonderful thing. You may want to be like us, but it's better that you're not. We need you more then you know Ren…you tie us down to humanity. You are our source of innocence, we need you to keep us…human in a way."

Ren didn't respond. So Arielle continued, "You will be great captain Ren, like Luffy the pirate king and Shanks his idol. You'll be great, trust me. You want to let people live Ren, you have a sense of justice. You're still a kid too, so don't worry so much."

Ren huffed, "That's the problem I'm still a kid. You guys aren't, why the hell would you listen to me?"

Arielle stared at him, "We respect you Ren…and if we didn't believe you could lead us we would've joined your crew. But we did."

Ren gave her a small smile and stood up, "Thanks Arielle." He walked back down to the lower deck. Leaving Arielle to her own thoughts.

**~xXx~**

The next day a Arielle's loud call above deck awakened the crew, "Land!"

Basil, who was sleeping in the kitchen under the table, popped up and slammed his head on the table. So everyone who wasn't already awake, was awoken by his screams and cursing. He eventually stopped whining and left the kitchen a large bruise hidden beneath his hat.

"What in God's name is going on?" he asked to whoever was in earshot.

Mai was sharpening her claws and chose to ignore him. Cyrus was acting tough under his bandages, Ren was just as informed as he was, which meant in other words he knew nothing, and Arielle wasn't talking just yet.

He rolls his eyes and glances over at Mai, "Are you going to tell me girl?"

Mai purses her lips together, "We have been living on the same ship for awhile now. You can't use my name?"

Basil shrugs and Mai lets out a sigh, "Go ask someone else."

Basil turns to Arielle, "What's going on?"

Arielle doesn't look at him and smiles at Ren, "Okay, so we are about to reach land Capitan, what's the plan?"

"Are you ignoring me!" Basil asks her.

"Ren?" she asks again, waiting for the young Capitan to answer.

"Cyrus and Mai will stay on the ship, and-" Ren's decision was rudely interrupted by Mai's yell.

"Hell no! I will not stay on this ship, I am not injured and he is fine, we'll be fine."

"I really think it'd be better if you two stayed…when we meet up with Kei and Haru, Cyrus won't be much help. No offense." Ren mutters the last part, nodding an apology at the man who gave a shrug in reply.

"Then why do I have to stay?"

"Someone has to watch him and the ship, and you're the doctor." Arielle spoke instead of Ren, she wanted Mai to give already. Mai shook her head and stomped to the lower deck, sulking like a child.

"So you are ignoring me!" Basil says from nowhere taking everyone by surprise. Arielle glances at him and rolls her eyes, muttering something under her breath. Basil takes a dramatic step back, "Ren! She insulted me, surely that's a very bad thing to do to a crew member."

Ren rolls his eyes. "Basil right now, you haven't really done much. Until you prove yourself I don't Arielle expect will respect you."

Basil huffed and cursed under his breath as he walked back the kitchen. Cyrus grinned and shook his head, beginning to fall onto his back. "What are you so happy about?" Ren asks, wanting to know what's so funny.

"This crew is fucking crazy, we barely get along with each other. How can you expect us to want to protect one another."

Ren shrugs, "No idea." He walks away, leaving Cyrus in on the deck alone.

~xXx~

When they land at the docks of Lougetown, Ren gives order to the two leaving the ship with him.

"Basil, you get the food and water. Arielle, get your things and Mai's medical requests. I'll take care of anything else."

"Gotcha." Arielle nods before taking off. Her white cloak trailing behind her.

"Of course," Basil mumbles and then walks off, deliberately taking the opposite road of Arielle.

Ren rolls his eyes, but can't help but smile. This is _his_ crew, _his_ family. They didn't know it yet, but there was more to him. More to them and more to everything if they saw it from his eyes.

* * *

**Check the old chapters for the sheet! ;) Also just message me if you want to know if a spot is open. Right now we have no new main characters though I did get some very interesting marines and rivals! So keep it coming and I might just get inspired!**


End file.
